Liebe und Horkruxe
by Pantalaimon3
Summary: Hermine und Pansy finden einerseits zusammen und andererseits etwas, von dem Hermine eigentlich nicht gedacht hätte, dass es existieren könnte… [femmeslash]
1. Chapter 1

Dies ist meine erste Geschichte über Hermine und Pansy. Sie hat ca. 25000 Wörter. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

* * *

_Ein mageres, elfjähriges Mädchen mit ziemlich buschigem Haar saß in seinem Zimmer und machte seine Hausaufgaben in Mathematik und seufzte dabei leise. Nicht wegen der Aufgabe, nein, die war sehr einfach für das Mädchen, sondern wegen dem Gedanken an ihre Mitschüler, die sie schon das ganze Schuljahr drangsalierten. Oder besser gesagt, seit diversen unangenehmen Zwischenfällen, die alle mit ihr zu tun haben schienen, auch wenn sie sich selber dies alles nicht erklären konnte._

_Wie war Billy, dieser Junge, der ihr seinen Kaugummi in die Haare geklebt hatte, auf den Baum gelangt, dessen Äste jedoch erst ab sechs Metern Höhe zu wachsen begannen? Sie war fürchterlich wütend auf den Typ gewesen- und auf einmal war er hilfeschreiend dort oben gesessen. _

_Dann die Sache mit den Halbjahreszeugnissen. Das Mädchen war an dem Tag sehr nervös gewesen wegen ihrer Geschichtsnote. Bei einer Ausfrage hatte sie, ihrer Meinung nach, glattweg versagt, und sich auch nicht getraut, nach der Note zu fragen. Sie erwartete eine schlechte Note, die ihre Eltern mit Sicherheit enttäuschen würde. Als die Lehrerin schließlich mit dem Stapel Zeugnissen hereinkam, und sich genau vor die erste Reihe, direkt vor sie, hinstellte, da war der Dokumentenstapel in den Händen der Lehrerin in Flammen aufgegangen. _

_Dies hatte ihr nicht nur einen Brief nach Hause eingebracht, sondern auch der ganzen Klasse eine Woche nachsitzen. Was deren Unmut ihr gegenüber erklärte._

_Das Mädchen seufzte wieder und schob die peinlichen Erinnerungen weit weg und widmete sich gerade wieder ihrer Aufgabe, da hörte sie ihre Mutter rufen: "Hermine, komm doch mal bitte herunter, wir haben Besuch!"_

_Hermine legte ihren Stift aus der Hand und sagte ein leises "Ja", bevor sie hinunter ins Wohnzimmer ging. Dort erschrak sie erst einmal fürchterlich. Ihre Eltern standen bei einer wahrhaftig alten Hexe. Wer war das denn?_

_Sie trug einen Blazer, der aussah wie ein Couchbezug aus den 60er Jahren, eine graue Hose dazu, einen spitzigen Hut und außerdem zierte ihr Gesicht eine überaus hässliche Brille, deren Gestell eine Musterung wie eine gestreifte Katze hatte._

_Hermine vergaß jede Höflichkeit, die ihr ihre Eltern anerzogen hatte; sie starrte einfach nur auf die bizarre Gestalt._

_"Hermine", sagte ihr Vater lächelnd, "das ist Professor McGonagall, eine Lehrerin der Schule Hog-... warts. Sie, ähm, hat dir einen Platz an ihrer Schule angeboten..." Seine Stimme wurde leiser und erstarb; machte einem unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck Platz._

_Hermine besann sich nun doch auf ihre Höflichkeit und sagte: "Guten Tag, Professor McGonagall." _

_"Guten Tag, Miss Granger.", begann die Lehrerin zu sagen, und Hermine unterdrückte ein Kichern. Wer siezte denn schon einen Elfjährigen? "Danke, Mr Granger. In der Tat, ich komme von einer Schule, Hogwarts, ein Internat für Kinder mit besonderen Fähigkeiten."_

_Hermine dachte an all die Einsen, die in ihren Zeugnissen gestanden hatten. Sie sollte auf eine Schule für hochbegabte Kinder oder so ähnlich gehen!? Sie runzelte die Stirn._

_"Nun...", fuhr der Professor an alle gewandt fort, "Es ist keine Schule wie Sie sie kennen. Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, Mrs und Mr Granger, besitzt ihre Tochter ein besonderes Talent, das bei uns gefördert wird. Hogwarts ist eine Schule für Magie und Zauberei. Miss Grangers Name ist schon seit ihrer Geburt bei uns vorgemerkt, da sie die erforderlichen Talente besitzt." _

_Hermine dachte an ihr Bild von einer alten Hexe. "Also, ich glaube eigentlich nicht mehr an Märchen!", sagte sie lächelnd zu der Frau und ihren Eltern. Da schenkte ihr der Professor auf einmal ein warmes Lächeln. "Passiert denn nie etwas Seltsames, Unerklärliches in Ihrer Gegenwart, Miss Granger?"_

_Hermine nickte verdutzt. Genau das, was ihre Eltern und vor allem Lehrer nie einsahen und sie trotzdem nachsitzen musste... Professor McGonagall zog einen Holzstab aus ihrer Tasche. "Ich möchte Ihnen etwas demonstrieren." Sie deutete mit dem Stab auf eine Porzellanschale auf dem Couchtisch und diese verschwand. Stattdessen flatterten zwei bunte Kanarienvögel herum. _

_Hermines Augen wurden tellerrund. "Wie haben Sie das gemacht?", wollte sie wissen. Die Lehrerin schwang den Stab und nun stand die Schale wieder unversehrt da. _

_"Das", lächelte sie, "werden Sie alles auf meiner Schule lernen. Sie werden ein volles Mitglied der Zaubereigesellschaft werden, wenn Sie wollen, Miss Granger."_

_Hermine nickte begeistert. Ihre Eltern schienen von der Idee auch angetan zu sein, wenngleich auch noch etwas misstrauisch._

_Nach diesem Gespräch hatten sie auf Professor McGonagalls Vorschlag hin das Auto genommen und waren in die Londoner Stadtmitte gefahren, um Hermines Schulsachen kaufen zu können._

_Sie waren in ein absolut unscheinbares Pub in einer Straße namens Winkelgasse gekommen, welche Hermine und ihre Eltern mehr als nur faszinierte. Während der Professor noch anwesend war und ihnen den Rückweg beschreiben wollte, hatte Hermine wissensdurstig Fragen über die Schule gestellt._

_Anschließend händigte Professor McGonagall Hermine noch eine Einkaufsliste aus, ein Zugticket und erklärte Hermine anschließend noch, wie sie in King's Cross auf den Bahnsteig mit der seltsamen Bezeichnung 9 3/4 kommen konnte. _

_Danach waren die Grangers ganz sich selbst überlassen und sie bestaunten die bis dato unbekannte Parallelwelt. _

_Als sie nur noch die Schulroben besorgen mussten, war Hermine ziemlich müde. Es war ein anstrengender Tag für sie gewesen, so voll mit neuen Eindrücken. Besonders stolz war sie auf ihren Zauberstab. Müde drückte sie die Klinke von Madame Malkins, dem Kleidungsgeschäft herunter, und betrat den Laden. _

_Ihr Kopf ruckte plötzlich nach oben. Auf einem Schemel stand, vor einer älteren Dame mit Maßband, ein dunkelhaariger Engel. Ein Mädchen, es konnte nicht viel älter als Hermine selbst sein, schaute von dort oben herab und Hermine war sprachlos._

* * *

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Merlin, das war ihr noch nie passiert, in Tagträumereien und Erinnerungen während des Unterrichts zu versinken! Professor Vektor schrieb gerade ein paar Aufgaben an die Tafel und Hermine beeilte sich, sie abzuschreiben.

Als sie während dem Schreiben zu der Person herumblickte, welcher ihre letzten Erinnerungen gerade eben gegolten hatten, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Draco Malfoy, seines Zeichens Reinblüter und Slytherin, ihr hämische Blicke zuwarf und die Lippen zu einem lautlosen "Schlammblut" formte. Hermines Augen verengten sich vor Wut und nach einem kurzen Kontrollblick zu Vektor zeigte sie Malfoy eine äußerst ordinäre Geste, deren Bedeutung, Malfoys mörderischen Blicken nach zu schließen, in Muggel- wie Zauberwelt gleich war.

Hermine kam sich, sobald sich das Genugtuungsgefühl verflüchtigt hatte, sofort etwas heuchlerisch vor, denn war es nicht immer sie, die ihren besten Freunden Harry und Ron predigte, sich nicht von Malfoy provozieren zu lassen?

Dieses Stück Dreck mit seinen Bodyguards Crabbe und Goyle hatte Hermine seit ihrem ersten Tag in Hog-warts das Leben schwer gemacht. Schlimmer noch aber hatte es Harry, denn während Malfoy sie meist nur verbal beleidigte, konnte es Harry und auch Ron schon passieren, dass sich die Bosheiten auf gemeine Flüche wie _Furunkulus_ oder dergleichen ausdehnten. Bei ihr hingegen traute sich das schleimige Frettchen offenbar nicht mehr.

Nun beendete Professor Vektor gerade die Stunde und halste ihnen, wegen der vorangegangenen Unruhe, eine Pergamentrolle Arithmantikaufgaben auf. Während der Rest noch stöhnte, war Hermine schon auf dem Weg zum Lehrerpult und ließ sich noch ein paar extra schwere Aufgaben von Vektor geben, an denen sie richtig zu tüfteln haben würde. Aber für ihr Lieblingsfach würde sich Hermine gerne ein paar Stunden länger in die Bibliothek setzen, auch wenn die anderen das als Streberei abtaten.

Als sie nach draußen hastete, um noch rechtzeitig zu Kräuterkunde zu kommen, sah sie, wie sich Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und Malfoys Freundin Pansy Parkinson im Gang vor ihr aufbauten.

"Granger, Granger.", ließ Malfoy gedehnt von sich hören. "Du solltest es doch wohl besser wissen, als mich öffentlich zu beleidigen, du kleines, dreckiges Schlamm-" "Geh mir aus dem Weg, Malfoy!", unterbrach ihn Hermine ärgerlich. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und drohte ihrem verhassten Klassenkameraden damit.

Sie konnte sehen, dass ihrem Gegner unwohl in der Haut wurde – sie war eine bessere Hexe als Malfoy und das wusste er auch – aber er fühlte sich sicher mit seiner Slytheringang im Rücken.

Hermine riskierte einen Blick zu Pansy, die etwas unsicher neben Malfoy stand. Aus dem Mädchen mit dem engelgleichen Gesicht aus Madame Malkins Laden war eine noch schönere, wenngleich unglaublich nervtötende junge Frau geworden. Mit ihrer schrillen Stimme lenkte sie die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und stellte sich andauernd in den Mittelpunkt. Und dumm war sie obendrein, dachte Hermine. Was man so im Unterricht sah und an Gerüchten hörte.

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Goyle, der sie dümmlich anglotzte und dann mit einem erschreckten Grunzlaut die Flucht ergriff. Crabbe schloss sich ihm an, während Malfoy einfach nur dastand und seinen Bodyguards bei der Flucht zusah; er schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf.

Hermine lachte und spazierte einfach so an Pansy und Malfoy vorbei, während Parkinson ihm energisch die Hand auf den Arm legte, um ihn an einer Dummheit zu hindern. Hermine hastete zu Kräuterkunde. "Harry, Ron!", begrüßte sie ihre Freunde gut gelaunt. Nicht immer kam man bei Malfoy so gut weg. "Hermine?", fragte Ron sie, als sie gerade mit dem Düngen von Alraunen beschäftigt waren, "Kannst du mir bitte, bitte, bei der Zaubertränkehausaufgabe helfen?" Ron jammerte und setzte seinen besten Hundeblick auf.

Hermine seufzte und sagte: "Wann wirst du jemals lernen, selbst in die Bibliothek zu gehen, um deine Hausaufgaben erledigen zu können?" "Bitte!" "Aber nur, weil morgen schon der Abgabetermin ist.", ließ Hermine sich wieder einmal breit schlagen und Ron rief aus: "Du bist die Beste!"

Hermine errötete leicht. "Schon gut, schon gut! Pass lieber mit deiner Alraune auf!", beruhigte und warnte sie ihn. Sie sah beim Umdrehen gerade noch, wie Harry und Ron Blicke und nach oben gestreckte Daumen austauschten. Sie schnaubte. Diese beiden! Natürlich würde Harry alles von Ron abschreiben.

Und Ron, ach. Hermine streute Drachenmist über einer kümmerlichen Pflanze aus. Vor einem Jahr hätte sie alles dafür gegeben, wenn er ihr mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte. Aber nein, er hatte nichts von all ihren verwirrten Gefühlen bemerkt, sondern hatte es vorgezogen, wieder einmal monatelang den Beleidigten zu spielen, weil er weder mit Harrys Berühmtheit noch mit Hermines Intelligenz mithalten konnte. Wenigstens war dieses Mal Krummbein nicht der „Schuldige" gewesen oder ein Trimagisches Turnier, sondern Malfoy, der es liebte, andauernd Salz in die Wunde zu streuen und Ron zu verspotten.

Sah Ron wirklich nicht, dass es andere, wichtigere Dinge gab als der berühmte „Auserwählte" zu sein, Geld oder gute Noten?

Aber jetzt, jetzt schien es genau andersherum mit der Gefühlswelt. Er wollte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, koste es, was es wolle. Und Harry machte mit. Irgendwie schien er mehr Gespür als Ron zu besitzen.

Hermine kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie nachdenken musste und vor dem Abendessen nach Kräuterkunde noch eine Runde spazieren gehen wollte.

Gesagt, getan. Harry und Ron ließen sich leicht abschütteln, da sie noch Quidditch üben wollten. Hermine bereute es insgeheim bereits, dass sie den beiden bei ihrer Hausaufgabe helfen würde. Die Zeit, die ihre besten Freunde unnütz auf dem Quidditchfeld verbrachten, wäre weitaus besser in Zaubertränkehausaufgaben angelegt worden. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie den Stoff sowieso noch für die Abschlussprüfung lernen mussten.

Als sie sich der Peitschenden Weide näherte, hörte sie auf einmal Stimmen, die einander anschrien. Hermine wollte umdrehen und wieder gehen, da hörte sie, wie sich die Personen näherten. Weil sie nicht als vermeintliche Zuhörerin ertappt werden wollte- schon gar nicht von Slytherins, die das vielleicht waren- griff sich Hermine rasch einen Stock, berührte den Knoten an der Weide und zwängte sich schnell in den mit Wurzeln umrankten Geheimgang zur Heulenden Hütte.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken kamen tatsächlich Slytherins um die Ecke gebogen. Beim näheren Hinsehen stellte Hermine fest, dass es Malfoy und Parkinson waren. "Pansy, wie oft soll ich's dir denn noch sagen!?", fauchte Malfoy wütend. "Es. Ist. Aus! Ich hab es dir gleich gesagt, so geht es nicht auf Dauer und außerdem möchte ich offiziell mit Daphne Greengrass ausgehen!" "Aber, Draco, das kannst du nicht machen!" "Doch, das kann und werde ich!" "Aber warum? Du konntest doch alles haben, was du wolltest! Und du lässt sie eh nach zwei Wochen fallen wie eine heiße Kartoffel!", rief Pansy aufgebracht. "Aber", seufzte Malfoy, "diesmal ist es, glaube ich, was Ernstes." Er zerraufte sich die Haare. "Komm damit klar, Pansy. Lebe und akzeptiere dein eigenes Leben."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Malfoy beendete gerade die Beziehung den Slytherintraumpaares schlechthin. Sie musste erst überlegen, wer diese Daphne denn eigentlich war, aber ja, die Dunkelblonde, die immer so schweigsam in Verwandlung zwischen Zabini und Bulstrode saß.

Malfoy machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging Richtung Schloss davon, während Pansy sich gerade diesen Platz am See aussuchen musste, um sich schluchzend hinzusetzen und vor sich hinzuschniefen. Dabei murmelte sie unverständlich vor sich hin und feuerte sichtlich wütend Steine ins Wasser.

Hermine fühlte Mitleid in sich aufsteigen. Sie hatte Pansy, dieses laute, schrille, egozentrische Mädchen, nie gemocht, wenngleich sie seit ihrer ersten Begegnung auf eigenartige Weise von ihr und ihrem Aussehen fasziniert war. Auch hasste sie Pansy nicht so wie Malfoy, denn Pansy hatte sie bisher noch nie beleidigt, war immer nur dabeigestanden. So wie heute zum Beispiel. War das schon schlimm genug.

Hermine biss sich vor schlechtem Gewissen auf die Lippen, verzog das Gesicht und kroch dann langsam unter der Weide hervor. Pansy hörte sie nicht; sie zuckte zusammen, als sich Hermine neben sie stellte. "Gr..., Granger?" stotterte Pansy unsicher. "Hey, Parkinson.", sagte Hermine freundlich, so wie es ihre Pflicht als Vertrauensschülerin war.

Pansys Stimme klang gar nicht mehr so schrill und piepsig, sondern hatte eher einen angenehmen, tiefen Altton, stellte Hermine überrascht fest. "Was willst du hier?", fragte Pansy, jedoch ohne ihren Zauberstab in die Hand zu nehmen. Es schien ihr egal zu sein, wenn Hermine die Gelegenheit ergriff und sie verhexte. Den nächsten Stein warf sie ohne Kraft ins ufernahe Gewässer.

"Ich habe mich gefragt, was du hier machst. Vorhin habe ich Stimmen gehört.", antwortete Hermine und reichte Pansy ein Taschentuch. Diese, von dieser einfachen, menschlichen Geste völlig überfordert, starrte das Taschentuch ein paar Sekunden an, bevor sie einen weiteren Kiesel fallen ließ und es langsam und vorsichtig ergriff, um sich dann fast hastig und wütend die Tränen aus dem zu Gesicht wischen.

Hermine setzte sich zwei Meter neben Pansy ins Gras und blickte sie aufmerksam an. Pansys Haare waren lang und glatt, hatten ein dunkles Kastanienbraun und vorne war Pansys Gesicht von ein paar kürzeren Strähnen fast verdeckt, da sie ihren Kopf gesenkt hielt, eine ganz und gar untypische Pose für einen stolzen Slytherin.

Hermine rang mit sich selbst. Aber ihr allgegenwärtiges Helfersyndrom gewann die Oberhand.

"Was ist passiert, Pansy?", fragte Hermine, sich zu dem Vornamen des Mädchens zwingend. Diese wischte sich wütend die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und sagte, ohne Hermine anzusehen: "Draco hat mit mir Schluss gemacht. Er hat eine andere." "Das tut mir leid für dich, Pansy.", sagte Hermine ehrlich. "Hast du ihn geliebt?" Doch Pansy schnaubte nur verächtlich und beide verfielen in Schweigen.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte. Wäre Pansy Ginny gewesen, hätte sie sie umarmt und wortreich getröstet, wie sie es eben immer tat, wenn Harry mit Cho Chang ausging oder Ginny einfach nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit entgegenbrachte als man das bei der kleinen Schwester seines besten Freundes tat. Aber bei Pansy, jetzt und hier, war es irgendwie anders. Schon allein weil Pansy der erklärte Feind war. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Harry, Ron und Hermine gegen Malfoy und dessen Anhängsel.

"Weißt du, es ist auch nicht immer einfach, ein Reinblut zu sein.", sagte Pansy unvermittelt und blickte Hermine zum ersten Mal direkt an. Hermine erschrak fast bei dem Anblick dieser dunkelblauen Augen, die sie ehrlich und offen anblickten, nicht so höhnisch und verschlagen wie sonst. Hermine errötete leicht, weil sie dieser Anblick verwirrte und sie sich für durchschaubar hielt. Daher wandte sie ihren Blick wieder dem See zu.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst.", murmelte Hermine. Pansy lachte traurig auf. Es war ein natürliches, kein schrilles Lachen. "Aber du weißt es doch schon... Hermine.", sagte sie und warf elegant ihre Haare zurück. Hermine blickte sie fragend an, aber wohlweislich den Augenkontakt vermeidend, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, warum sie nicht in dieses Ozeanblau sehen wollte.

"Auch du steckst in einer Schublade fest, oder? Jeder reduziert dich auf 'muggelgeboren', genauso wie jeder in mir nur die Reinblüterin sieht; ich muss perfekt sein, um den Ansprüchen der konservativen Gesellschaft zu genügen.", fuhr Pansy fort.

Hermine war leicht überrascht, so etwas aus Pansys Mund zu hören, das klang nämlich ausnahmsweise gar nicht dumm und schon gar nicht nach einem Slytherin. Was nur brachte Pansy dazu, so offen mit ihr zu reden? Sie musste wirklich verletzt sein, dass sie sich nicht um ihre Reputation oder Hermines Blutstatus scherte.

"Außerdem", begann Pansy nach einer kleinen Denkpause wieder, "ist- oder war es einfach offensichtlich, dass du etwas für Weasley empfunden hast, aber er wollte nichts von dir wissen. Du weißt auch, wie es ist, wenn es mit der Liebe nicht so klappt, wie man sich das eigentlich vorstellt."

Hermine nickte, wieder überrascht. War ihre Schwärmerei für Ron dermaßen offensichtlich gewesen? "Du hast Recht, Pansy. Ich muss zugeben, so habe ich euch Slytherins noch nie betrachtet." Pansy lachte wieder. "Es ist auch schwer, durch all die Fassade zu blicken. Selbst ich als 'Mitglied' weiß nicht immer, was echt oder was gespielt ist." Hermine blickte lange auf den See, bis Pansy ihr eine Frage stellte: "Warum bist du eigentlich nicht in Ravenclaw?"

Hermine war über die allzu persönliche Frage erstaunt, antwortete aber nachdenklich: "Der Hut... er hat es in Erwägung gezogen, aber anscheinend hat er etwas gesehen, das wichtiger ist als gute Noten. Vielleicht wusste er, dass ich mich mit Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley anfreunden würde und dass ich für wichtigere Dinge gebraucht werden würde als nur gut in der Schule abzuschneiden."

"Hm.", machte Pansy, "Darüber könnte man jetzt philosophieren." "Und, wie war es bei dir, ich meine, mit der Auswahl?", wollte Hermine nun im Gegenzug wissen. Sie schämte sich beinahe, eine so intime Frage zu stellen. Aber Pansy hatte immerhin zuerst gefragt. "Der Hut hat zuerst gar nichts gesagt. Ich wollte einfach nur dahin, wo fast alle meiner Freunde waren, also hat er mich nach Slytherin gesteckt.", antwortete Pansy.

Hermine blickte herunter zum Verbotenen Wald. Dunkelheit senkte sich herab. Sie erinnerte sich an ihr Versprechen, Ron mit seiner Hausaufgabe zu helfen. "Wollen wir nicht hereingehen, vielleicht erwischen wir noch den Nachtisch." Hermine stand auf und bot Pansy ihre Hand an. Pansy nahm das Angebot an und ließ sich hochziehen. Hermines Hand zitterte ein wenig, als Pansy losließ und scheu lächelte. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander zum Schloss und erst als sie in der Eingangshalle waren, blieben sie stehen und schauten sich verlegen an.

"Also dann...", murmelte Hermine. Pansy nickte. "Es war echt nett, mit dir geredet zu haben, danke... Hermine." Sie lächelte der anderen zu und verschwand auf der Treppe zu den Kerkern.

Hermines Herz schlug etwas schneller bei Pansys Lächeln. Irritiert schnaufte sie laut aus und ging hinüber in die Große Halle, wo Harry und besonders Ron gerade Unmengen an Nachtisch in sich hineinschaufelten. Hermine verzog das Gesicht, nahm sich eine kleinere Portion und begann zu essen. "Ey, 'ermine, wo warscht du scho lange? Esch isch' schon dunkel", versuchte Ron zu sagen. Hermine stöhnte genervt auf. "Bist du meine Mum, Ron? Ich habe euch doch gesagt, ich war spazieren."

Ron und Harry nickten befriedigt und spachtelten weiter. Hermine legte alsbald ihren Löffel beiseite und sah sich um. Nach einer Weile streifte ihr Blick auch den Slytherintisch, an dem mittlerweile auch Pansy saß, mit versteinerter Miene. Drei Plätze weiter saß Malfoy, händchenhaltend mit Daphne, wobei er ihr gerade etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, was sie selbst auf die Entfernung deutlich erkennbar erröten ließ.

"Malfoy, du _Bastard_!", flüsterte Hermine und Ron spuckte, in einem plötzlichen Hustenanfall, sein Mousse au chocolat wieder zurück auf seinen Teller. "Was, hast du gesagt, ist Malfoy?", sagte Ron; er und Harry mit weit geöffneten Augen- es sah Hermine gar nicht ähnlich, derartige Wörter zu benutzen. In dem Moment stand Malfoy auf, Daphne mit sich ziehend, und legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüften.

"Das Frettchen...", zischelte Hermine, warf ihre Serviette auf den Teller und stand ebenfalls auf. "Hermine!? Was hast du vor?", fragte Harry, doch er bekam keine Antwort darauf. Hermine war Malfoy hinterhergeeilt. "Steht sie jetzt auf ihn und ist eifersüchtig? Verstehe einer die Frauen.", sagte Ron irritiert und seinerseits eifersüchtig – nach einem entsetzten Blickaustausch mit Harry eilten sie ihrer Freundin nach.

Hermine warf einen Blick zu Pansy, die ihr Bestes tat, Malfoy zu ignorieren. Er machte sich offenbar nicht einmal die Mühe, auf Pansys Gefühle Rücksicht zu nehmen. Als Hermine Malfoy schließlich erreichte, war er inmitten der Eingangshalle und küsste seine neue Freundin gerade vor aller Leute Augen.

"He, Malfoy!", rief Hermine wütend, "Warte gefälligst!" Malfoy tat ihr den Gefallen und wandte sich verdutzt um. "Was willst du, Sch-, Granger?", fragte er lässig, die Beleidigung vor seiner neuen Freundin gerade noch vermeidend. "DU!", rief Hermine. "Wenn du noch einmal meine Freunde beleidigst oder ihnen weh tust, dann...", sie deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf seine Mitte, "sorge ich dafür, dass das Haus der Malfoys ohne Nachfolger bleibt."

Die Leute um sie herum begannen über Malfoys baffen Gesichtsausdruck zu lachen. Malfoy fing sich wieder und zog nun seinerseits seinen Zauberstab. "Granger, du bist tatsächlich so dumm...", sagte er selbstgefällig.

"Nicht, Hermine, nicht, tu' s nicht, er ist es nicht wert!", rief Harry und wollte seiner besten Freundin beistehen, doch ein paar Slytherins hielten ihn auf. Nun kam Pansy, vom Lärm angelockt, zu dem ganzen Spektakel hinzu. Sie lief – ungehindert – auf Hermine zu, drückte ihren Arm herunter und hielt sie um den Bauch herum fest. "Lass ihn!", flüsterte sie und Hermine gab ihren Widerstand auf. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde jedes Augenpaar sie anstarren.

Auch Malfoy ließ, nun noch bleicher als sonst, seinen Zauberstab sinken und sagte: "_So_ ist das also, _Pansy_!" Als diese ihn jedoch nur unverwandt anstarrte, drehte er sich um und eilte mit Daphne die Treppen zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum herunter. Nun begannen auch die Leute sich zu zerstreuen.

Hermine kam wieder zu sich. Die rasende Wut war vorbei, Pansy hielt sie immer noch fest. Als sie sich regte, ließ Pansy sie sofort peinlich berührt los und trat zwei Schritte zurück. "Er ist es wirklich nicht wert, dass du dir seinetwegen Ärger einhandelst!", sagte Pansy leise und folgte den anderen Slytherins hinaus.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als Ron und Harry sie fragend ansahen. Sie würde jetzt keine Fragen beantworten, wusste sie auf ihr seltsames Benehmen nicht einmal selber die Antwort. Was war heute nur in sie gefahren?

Seit wann suchte sie die Konfrontation mit Malfoy? Oben im Gryffindorturm gab sie ihren beiden Freunden ihren Zaubertränkeaufsatz und ging selbst ins Bett, zu verwirrt, um noch länger bei Harry und Ron zu bleiben. Was war los mit ihr?


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine um halb sechs in der Früh auf. Sie versuchte, sich an den vorangegangenen Traum zu erinnern, aber je mehr sie sich anstrengte, umso rascher verflüchtigten sich die nebulösen Bilder. Hermine ächzte und entschloss sich, dem Bad der Vertrauensschüler einen Besuch abzustatten und den Tag entspannt anzugehen. Bei einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit Harry und Ron als Partner und das gleich in der Früh konnte sie das weiß Gott gebrauchen.

In dem Bad drehte Hermine ihre Lieblingshähne auf und sah, wie sich die Wasseroberfläche langsam mit roten und goldenen Riesenseifenblasen füllte und dazwischen weißer Schaum das ganze Wasser bedeckte. Dann ließ sie sich vorsichtig in das heiße Bad gleiten und schloss müde die Augen und dachte angestrengt über Harry und Voldemort nach.

"Hallo? Ist da jemand?", sagte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme und Hermine zuckte zusammen, tauchte unter, verschluckte sich an dem Schaum. "Wer ist da!?", fragte sie und tastete, von dem Shampoo blind, nach ihrem Handtuch. 'Oh bitte, lass es _nicht _Malfoy, sondern Ron sein!', schoss ihr durch den Kopf.

"Granger?" Malfoy. Verdammt auch! Und wo war das beschissene Handtuch? Und ihr Zauberstab? Und seit wann ließ die Nixe am Eingang jemanden herein, wenn das Bad schon besetzt war? Sie hörte, wie jemand in Badeschlappen näher heranschlurfte. Rasch machte sie sich kleiner, sodass wirklich nur noch ihr Kopf aus Wasser und Schaum herausschaute. "Gold und rot, das hätte ich mir ja denken können.", schnarrte Malfoy und blieb genau vor Hermine stehen.

"Komm du mir bloß nicht zu nahe!", fauchte sie. Malfoy lachte auf. "Als wärest du in der Position, mir zu drohen." Spöttisch ließ er ihr Handtuch vor Hermine am Beckenrand auf den Boden fallen.

"Und wo ist denn Pansy, Granger?", fragte er weiter und schnippte mit dem Fuß etwas Schaum in ihre Richtung. "Pansy? Wie – wo soll sie sein!?", fragte Hermine irritiert. "Ach komm schon, Granger, ich weiß das von euch beiden." "Was? Ich- Wir haben nur-" Malfoy hob seine Hand. "Uh-uh, Granger, zu viel Information. Ich hätte immer gedacht, du und das Wiesel, aber so kann man sich irren..." "Was willst du überhaupt hier, Malfoy? Spiel deine Spielchen mit wem anders und lass mich gefälligst baden, hau ab hier!", rief Hermine wütend aus. Der Schaum wurde langsam auch immer weniger.

Malfoy feixte nur, zog dann aber artig Leine.

Kaum war er aus dem Bad, sprang Hermine aus dem Becken, trocknete sich ab, zog sich an und hastete zurück zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Was zur Hölle war hier bloß los, fragte sie sich einmal mehr.

Hermine kämmte sich die Haare und ging dann, ohne auf ihre Freunde zu warten, hinunter zum Frühstück. Sie löffelte gerade ihr Müsli und las den _Tagespropheten_, als sich jemand auf die Bank neben sie setzte. "Pansy? Guten Morgen!", grüßte Hermine die Slytherin milde überrascht.

"Ich, ähm... ich wollte mich nur bei dir, eh, bedanken.", sagte Pansy und es klang, als habe sie lange überlegt, wie sie das sagen sollte. "Du hast Draco wegen mir zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollen.", stellte sie sicherer fest. Hermine öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, aber Pansy redete weiter: "Das war sehr mutig von dir, wenn man bedenkt, wie er dir das Leben immer schwer macht." Hermine schenkte Pansy ein Lächeln. "Ist schon okay, es war keine Sache."

"Pansy? Was tust du da?", rief jemand quer durch die Halle vom Slytherintisch aus und die Angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen. "Man sieht sich!", sagte sie noch leise, bevor sie an ihren Tisch zurückhastete. Hermine blickte ihr ausdruckslos nach. Heute war schon ein seltsamer Tag.

Doch der Tag, die ganzen nächsten zwei Wochen, wurden beinahe noch seltsamer. Hermine konnte gehen, wo sie wollte – kein Slytherin beleidigte oder belästigte sie und normalerweise war das etwas, was allein Malfoy jeden Tag fünf Mal machte, sofern sich ihm im Entferntesten auch nur die Gelegenheit dazu bot.

Hermine begann zu ahnen, dass Pansy dahinter stecken musste, denn welchen Freund hatte sie als Muggelgeborene schon in Slytherin? Vielleicht war das Pansys eigene Weise, sich für einen Gefallen zu revanchieren, obwohl Hermine das nicht nur für sie, sondern auch für Harry, Ron und Ginny getan hatte, dachte sie.

Hermine verspürte dennoch Dankbarkeit für die Ruhe. Was hatte sie denn schon getan, dass Pansy sie so in Schutz zu nehmen schien? Sie hatte nichts anderes getan als das, was sie tagtäglich auch für Harry und Ron tat. Und trotzdem, bei Pansy war es etwas anderes. Es steckten viel mehr Emotionen dahinter, denn so wütend war sie fast noch nie gewesen, wenn Malfoy sich daneben benommen hatte.

* * *

Einen Monat später hatte Hermine zufälligerweise zeitgleich mit Pansy Vertrauensschülerpflichten zu erledigen, sprich Gänge nach neun Uhr zu kontrollieren. "Hey!", begrüßte sie Pansy unsicher und fühlte sich bei dem Anblick des anderen Mädchens etwas seltsam. "Hallo, Hermine!", strahlte Pansy sie an, wieder mit ihrer normalen Stimme, nicht der offenbar aufgesetzten.

Schweigend gingen sie in den Gängen hin und her, bis Pansy schließlich sagte: "Ich glaube, Hermine, du bist meine erste Freundin außerhalb von Slytherin. Bei dir weiß ich, dass du mich um meiner willen verteidigt hast, nicht weil für dich etwas dabei herausspringen könnte."

Hermine war erneut erstaunt über Pansys Offenheit; sie selbst hatte Pansy nicht als _Freundin _in dem Sinne angesehen, wie Ginny, Parvati oder sogar Lavender. "Ich – ähm, danke, Pansy. Und trotzdem hast du auch etwas für mich getan." Pansy strahlte sie erneut an. "Das war doch nichts...", meinte sie bescheiden. „Nein", widersprach Hermine, "ich habe gerade die tollste Zeit hier auf Hogwarts, seit mich keiner mehr belästigt."

Pansy lächelte offen. Nachdem der Bann nun gebrochen war, fiel es den beiden Mädchen auf einmal leicht, über Gott und die Welt zu reden und sich gegenseitig Anekdoten zu erzählen. Hermine fühlte sich wirklich wohl in der Gesellschaft von Pansy. Sie bereute es wirklich, so vorschnell über die andere geurteilt zu haben, ohne ihr wahres Gesicht zu kennen. Andererseits machten es die Slytherins einem wirklich nicht einfach, hinter die Kulissen zu blicken.

Hermine nahm, als ihre Wache viel zu schnell vorüber war, all ihren gryffindor'schen Mut zusammen und fragte Pansy: "Also, wenn du übermorgen Zeit und Lust hast – gehen wir doch zusammen nach Hogsmeade!" Als Pansy nicht sofort antwortete, errötete Hermine ziemlich stark, erinnerte sie sich doch gerade eben daran, dass Harry Cho auch zum ersten Date ins Dorf eingeladen hatte. Aber, um Himmels Willen, das hier war doch kein Date, wie kam sie denn nur auf diese bescheuerte Assoziation? Das hier sollte einfach nur ein ganz normaler, lustiger Nachmittag unter Freundinnen werden, wie sie ihn mit Ginny auch schon des Öfteren gehabt hatte.

Ihre Verwirrung musste sich wohl auf ihrem Gesicht gespiegelt haben, denn Pansy blickte sie ihrerseits etwas desorganisiert an. Nach einer Sekunde jedoch antwortete Pansy: "Ja, gerne, Hermine, das wird bestimmt ein toller Nachmittag! Und-", fügte sie albern kichernd hinzu, "du musst mir alles über Weasley und dich erzählen!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Wag es ja nicht, mich mit ihm zu verkuppeln!", drohte sie Pansy spielerisch. Pansy warf ihre Haare zurück und blickte Hermine vielsagend an.

Als Hermine ins Bett gekrochen war, machte sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch breit. Sie hatte eine neue Freundin gefunden, Pansy war wirklich nicht übel und man konnte mit ihr viel Spaß haben; soviel sogar, schalt sich Hermine in Gedanken, dass sie zeitweise ihre Aufsicht vergessen hatten. 'Aber dieser Blick am Schluss, den sie mir zugeworfen hat...', dachte Hermine mit einem Salto ihres Magens. Doch dann schüttelte sie im Liegen den Kopf.

Nein, geflirtet hatte Pansy nicht mit ihr. Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Das war nur situationsbedingt gewesen und Hermine hatte dieselbe Geste schon so manches Mal erlebt, wenn Ginny die Freundin ihres Bruders Bill, Fleur Delacour, nachgeahmt hatte. 'Ja, das war eine... ironische, satirische Haltung und hatte nichts mit mir zu tun.', sagte Hermine sich, bevor sie mit dem Gedanken an das Hogsmeadewochenende einschlief.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermine traf ihre Freundin am frühen Samstagnachmittag vor dem Schlossportal. "Hey, Pansy!", begrüßte sie die wartende Slytherin. "Hallo, Hermine!", grüßte diese zurück und umarmte Hermine kurz. Hermine war wieder einmal etwas überrascht, denn das Privileg sie zu umarmen hatten nur Harry und Ginny – und Ron, wenn er sich ihr gegenüber mal anständig und nicht verletzend aufführte. Aber Pansy tat es einfach und nach einem Überraschungsmoment erwiderte Hermine die Geste.

Pansy jedenfalls schien nichts zu bemerken, sondern begann gleich munter loszuplappern. "Wo wollen wir denn als erstes hingehen, Hermine? Also, ich bräuchte mal wieder ein paar neue Klamotten... und dann brauch ich noch von Zonko's was...und meine Lakritzzauberstäbe sind auch alle…" "Ja, klingt gut! Wir könnten auch noch in den Drei Besen vorbeischauen und ein Butterbier trinken? Ich liebe dieses Zeug!", meinte Hermine dazu.

"Ok, machen wir das.", sagte Pansy sichtlich vergnügt, warf wieder auf diese sexy Weise – 'Hermine, was _denkst _du da!?' ihre Haare zurück und hakte sich unbedarft bei Hermine unter.

Hermine genoss ihre kleine Shoppingtour über alle Maßen. Pansy war zum Glück nicht ganz so extrem wie Ginny und versuchte zu Hermines Erleichterung auch nicht, sie in hautenge rosa Tops zu zwängen, die zu Hermines Teint und Figur zwar passen mochten, Hermine diese aber zu Ginnys Unverständnis gar nicht ausstehen konnte.

"Die blaue da sieht doch gut aus!", sagte Pansy und zeigte Hermine eine dunkelblaue kurzärmelige Bluse. "Tja, ich glaube, ich nehme lieber die rote...", scherzte Hermine, und hielt vor Pansy eine rote Bluse hoch. „Ihr blöden Gryffindors!", lachte Pansy und drückte Hermine das blaue Oberteil in die Hand. "Bitte, probier das einfach mal, ich kann's mir so gut an dir vorstellen!" Hermine seufzte gespielt ergeben und zog sich um.

"Wow! Das... das ist wunderschön, Hermine!", sagte Pansy, als Hermine zum Ansehen aus der Umkleidekabine trat. "Die _musst _du dir kaufen!" "Ja?" "Unbedingt!" "Also, na gut... mir gefällt's auch." Pansy strahlte. Hermine kaufte sich die blaue Bluse und sie verließen den Laden, Pansy mit einer allerdings deutlich praller gefüllten Einkaufstüte.

"Zwischenstopp bei den Drei Besen?", schlug Pansy vor. Hermine nickte und Pansy zog sie mit. "Zwei Butterbier, bitte!", orderte Hermine. Pansy legte nun ein charmantes Grinsen an den Tag. "So, jetzt musst du mir aber erzählen, was zwischen dir und Weasley ist!"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. "Du bist schon fast so schlimm und süchtig nach Gerüchten wie Lavender!" "Pff...", schnaubte Pansy. "Aber gut, ich erzähl's dir, es nur fair, nachdem du mir schon von Malfoy erzählt hast.", lenkte Hermine ein, als sie Pansys enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Weißt du noch, in der vierten Klasse, bei dem Weihnachtsball vom Trimagischen Turnier?", fragte Hermine. Pansy kicherte albern. "Ich war mit Draco dort." Hermine nickte und fuhr fort: "Viktor Krum hatte mich als, ähm, Date auserwählt, von allen... Ich dachte in dem Moment eigentlich gar nicht an Harry oder Ron, ich war einfach zu überwältigt. Aber bei dem Ball war Ron richtig... eifersüchtig und hat danach eine Zeitlang nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen, insbesondere nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass Viktor und ich eine Brieffreundschaft aufrechterhielten. Ich darf dazufügen, dass seine Eifersucht total unbegründet war..."

Hermine nahm einen Schluck Butterbier. Das hatte sie noch nie jemandem erzählt, nicht einmal Ginny. Aber Ginny war ja auch Rons Schwester.

"In der folgenden Zeit hat sich Ron irgendwie weiterentwickelt, mit dem Kampf gegen Vol-, äh Du-weißt-schon-wen und wurde auch Vertrauensschüler... da merkte ich, dass ich irgendwie eine Schwärmerei für ihn hegte. Aber er hat das nie so realisiert und irgendwann, tja, da verschwand das Gefühl für ihn einfach. Ich meine, die Freundschaft natürlich nicht, ich mag Ron sehr, aber ich glaube, einfach nicht mehr als das. Und jetzt ist das Spielchen andersherum."

"Nun ja", meinte Pansy und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck Butterbier, "meinst du nicht, dass du jetzt, wo du offensichtlich eine Chance bei ihm hättest, deine Gefühle für ihn wieder entdecken könntest?" Hermine blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. "Nein, Pansy, das glaube ich nicht." Sie blickte ihre Freundin an und meinte, ein kurzes Funkeln in deren Augen entdeckt zu haben, aber das war so kurz, dass Hermine glaubte, sich geirrt zu haben. "Nein, das Thema Ronald ist für mich durch. Und außerdem beschäftigt mich gerade eine andere Person.", gestand Hermine und wollte sich dann gleich auf die Zunge beißen.

War sie völlig wahnsinnig geworden? Hermines Herz klopfte schneller bei diesem Geständnis. Ausgerechnet vor Pansy von allen möglichen Leuten musste ihr das rausrutschen. Merlin, Pansys Neugierde war legendär und außerdem war sie es, die Hermine temporär verwirrte. Aber diese blauen Augen hatten sie so gefangen gehalten, dass sie nicht mehr gewusst hatte, was sie sagte...

"Wer denn? Doch nicht etwa Potty?", fragte Pansy grinsend, auch wenn ihre Augen etwas traurig aussahen, fand Hermine. "Was, Harry? Nein, bestimmt nicht.", lachte sie. "Und nenn ihn nicht 'Potty', er ist mein bester Freund! _Das _bekommst du jetzt nicht aus mir heraus, Pansy." Trotzdem versuchte sie es, doch Hermine blieb standhaft.

Als die beiden ausgetrunken hatten, zahlten sie und gingen weiter zu Zonko's. In diesem Laden drängten sich, wie üblich, die meisten Schüler. "Hey Ron, Harry!", sagte Hermine, als sie ihre Freunde entdeckte. Beide starrten sie jedoch grußlos so an, als wäre sie von einem anderen Planeten. Offensichtlich, weil sie mit Pansy Arm in Arm lief.

'Nicht gut', dachte Hermine, 'das gibt nachher noch Ärger...'. Laut sagte sie: "Bis später, Leute!", und zog Pansy schnell weiter weg zu einem anderen Regal. Kurze Zeit später war der Zwischenfall vergessen und beide machten sich einen Heidenspaß daraus, neben den obligatorischen Stinkbomben neue Scherzartikel auszusuchen.

Zu guter Letzt statten sie auch noch dem Honigtopf einen Besuch ab und erneuerten ihre Süßigkeitenvorräte. Mit Tüten vollbepackt gingen sie zurück zum Schloss. "Hach, der Nachmittag war toll.", sagte Pansy zufrieden. "Ja, es war schön.", stimmte Hermine ihr zu. In der Halle schließlich verabschiedeten sie sich. "Treffen wir uns mal wieder?", fragte Hermine etwas scheu. "Klar doch!", sagte Pansy leichthin, "Wie wär's morgen, lass uns doch zusammen nach dem Mittagessen Hausaufgaben machen und dann eine Runde um den See gehen! Das schöne Wetter muss man doch ausnutzen."

Als Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, wurde sie schon von Harry und Ron erwartet. Ginny stand auch dabei, schien aber eher auf die zwei Jungen einzureden als gegen Hermine irgendwelche Anschuldigungen vorbringen zu wollen.

"Hermine, was ist das da mit Pansy? Du kannst dich doch unmöglich mit dieser Person angefreundet haben!", rief Ron wutentbrannt aus. Harry nickte dazu.

'Oh nein, nicht schon wieder eine Verschwörungstheorie. Voldemort spioniert uns aus.'

"Was glaubst du denn, diese dreckigen Slytherins sind doch nur auf einen Vorteil aus, merkst du das nicht, Hermine? Pansy hat immer noch mit Malfoy zu tun, auch wenn er sie – mir verständlicherweise – endlich weitergehauen hat! Sie spioniert durch dich nur Harry aus! Und bestimmt hat sie auch das Dunkle Mal!"

"Ron!", rief Hermine, "Du weißt nicht, was du redest! Du urteilst vorschnell..."

Ginny unterbrach Hermine. "Das sage ich dir schon die ganze Zeit, du Idiot!", fauchte sie Ron an.

"Bitte Ron, komm runter oder geh, ich will eigentlich nicht streiten.", sagte Harry ruhig.

Hermine konnte sehen, dass Harry alles andere als erfreut war, aber dass er nicht so selbstgerecht und hitzköpfig wie Ron war und auch Hermines Seite anhören wollte, bevor er ein Urteil fällte. Das war eine Eigenschaft von Harry, die Hermine sehr schätzte. Ron gab nur einen unwilligen Laut von sich und verschränkte in kindischer Manier seine Arme, hielt aber den Mund.

"Hermine?", fragte Harry auffordernd, um ihre Darstellung zu hören.

Sie versuchte, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. "Vertraust du mir, Harry? Ich habe dir, glaube ich, noch nie einen Grund gegeben, dies nicht zu tun. Und mit Pansy habe ich mich angefreundet, weil sie so anders ist in meiner Gegenwart als wenn sie mit dem typischen Dreck, der Malfoy umgibt, unterwegs ist. Als sie und Malfoy sich getrennt haben, habe ich zum ersten Mal per Zufall mit ihr geredet. Und unsere Gesprächsthemen betreffen dich, Harry, in Verbindung mit Voldemort, in keinster Weise! Ich denke, ich kann selbst entscheiden, wem ich trauen kann und wem nicht!"

Harry nickte dazu. "Ich vertraue dir, Hermine. Aber verlang nicht, dass ich mich gleich mit Parkinson gutstelle..." Hermine umarmte Harry impulsiv, während von Ron nur ein ungläubiges Schnauben ertönte. "Komm, Hermine, wir gehen!", sagte Ginny, legte ihren Arm um Hermines Schultern und beide verschwanden in den Mädchenschlafsälen, um Hermines Taschen auszupacken.

"Also Pansy?", fragte Ginny. Hermines Herz blieb für einen Moment still stehen. "Wie, ähm, also, wie meinst du das?", stotterte sie. Ginny lachte. "Kein Grund, verlegen zu werden, ich bin nicht hitzköpfig wie Ron – ich wollte nur wissen, ob ihr jetzt befreundet seid und wie Slytherins so sind!"

Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. Die jüngste Weasley wusste also doch nichts von ihrem sich anbahnenden Gefühlskonflikt. "Ja, ich mag sie wirklich sehr, Pansy ist so anders, als man es erwarten würde. Das, was sie öffentlich zeigt, ist zu einem Großteil nur Fassade. Du solltest mal ihre natürliche Stimme hören, nicht die überdrehte, mit der sie ihre Umwelt sonst nervt." "Hm... ich kenne sie nicht anders, aber du wirst schon recht haben. Hübsche Bluse, Hermine! Das Blau steht dir."

Als Hermine an dem Abend ins Bett ging, konnte sie lange nicht einschlafen, weil sie immer wieder Pansys lachendes Gesicht vor Augen hatte. Was war das nur für ein Gefühl, das sie immer in der Gegenwart der Slytherinschülerin beschlich? Und diese Augen. Dieses wunderbare Tiefblau. Pansys Figur war auch äußerst... 'NEIN, Hermine, das denkst du doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft! Du stehst doch eigentlich auf Männer wie Ron und Pansy ist auch nur eine gute Freundin.'

Hermine traf Pansy am nächsten Tag, Sonntag, nach dem Mittagessen und beide gingen mit ihren Schulsachen in die Bibliothek, um dort ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Hermine merkte, dass Pansy keineswegs so dumm war, wie sie die Umwelt gerne glauben ließ. Sie flüsterte: "Warum stellst du dich im Unterricht so ungeschickt an, du kannst es doch viel besser!"

Pansy grinste sie wieder so an, dass es Hermine den Atem verschlug. "Weil", flüsterte sie zurück und lehnte sich näher zu Hermine, sodass diese Pansys Atem auf der Wange spüren konnte, "für mich das Image einer kleinen dummen Schlampe von Draco Malfoy wesentlich besser ist" Pansy zog selbstironisch eine Augenbraue hoch, "als das des intelligenten, unabhängigen Mädchens... vergiss nicht, aus welcher Familie ich stamme. Man erwartet, dass ich einmal die brave, naive Hausfrau neben einem Draco Malfoy oder Theodore Nott sein werde und nicht die erfolgreiche Heilerin oder Geschäftsfrau, die keine Zeit hat, reinblütige Familienerben in die Welt zu setzen."

"Könnte ich nicht... ich bin ein schlechter Schauspieler.", murmelte Hermine und wagte nicht aufzublicken, weil sie fürchtete, bei Pansys Nähe fürchterlich zu erröten, wenn sie ihr in die Augen blickte. Da fühlte sie auf einmal Pansys Hand in ihrem Nacken, was sie leicht und auf eine angenehme Art frösteln ließ.

"Was...", flüsterte Hermine. "Spinne in deinem Haar, sorry.", sagte Pansy einfach und zerdröselte etwas Schwarzes in ihrer Hand. "Oh. Ja. Danke.", sagte Hermine und vergrub sich tiefer in ihr Buch.

Nach einer Weile schweigendem Arbeiten lehnte sich Pansy über den Tisch zu Hermine herüber und Hermine war mehr oder minder gezwungen, in Pansys tief ausgeschnittenes Top zu sehen, das sie heute anstatt der Schuluniform trug. Hermine trug ihre Uniform auch oft am Wochenende, und wenn nicht, dann sicherlich nicht _so _ein T-Shirt. Pansy zog Hermine einen dicken Wälzer aus den Händen und klappte ihn vor Hermines Augen zu. "Genug Arbeit für heute, lass uns raus an die frische Luft gehen!"

Bevor Hermine protestieren konnte, war Pansy schon aufgestanden, hatte ihre Schulsachen in ihre Tasche gestopft und Hermines Bücher zum Regal gebracht. "Los jetzt!", sagte Pansy laut, sodass Madame Pince herüberblickte und Anstalten machte, aufzustehen.

Hermine, die es sich auf keinen Fall mit der geierähnlichen Bibliothekarin verscherzen wollte, packte hastig ihre Sachen ein und folgte Pansy nach draußen. "Das war nicht nett!", beschwerte sie sich bei ihrer Freundin. Pansy lachte. "Lernen ist nicht alles. Und ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich dich sonst von deinen Büchern hätte loseisen können." Sie grinste Hermine unverschämt an.

Hermine atmete tief durch und lächelte. Pansy hatte so eine natürliche Art, so gar nichts von Rons Minderwertigkeitskomplexen und Harrys Weltschmerz. Einfach nur wohltuend.


	4. Chapter 4

Als beide draußen waren, um die doch schon recht warme Aprilsonne zu genießen, nahm Pansy wie selbstverständlich zum Spazierengehen Hermines Hand in ihre. Hermines Herz schlug schneller. Zum einen war ihr das Händchenhalten unangenehm – das war etwas, das Harry mit Cho machen sollte, irgendwelche Pärchen, nicht sie und Pansy. Und außerdem hatte Hermine das halb ängstliche Gefühl, dass ihre Hände im Gegensatz zu denen von Pansys Exfreund Malfoy bei dem dauerhaften Hautkontakt zum Schwitzen anfangen würden – was ihre Hände bei ihrer Nervosität natürlich sofort taten – und dass Pansy das bemerken und eklig finden könnte.

Wie, jetzt verglich sie sich schon mit einem Ex_freund_ Pansys!?

Andererseits wusste Hermine von einigen ihrer Muggelfreundinnen, dass die bei Londoner Einkaufstouren auch Hände hielten, dass diese aber glücklich an irgendwelche Jungs vergeben waren. Also sollte das Händchenhalten mit Pansy auch in Ordnung gehen, oder?

Pansy schien das Schwitzen von Hermines Hand auch nichts auszumachen. Als sie längere Zeit schweigend nebeneinander gegangen waren und Hermine über ihr "Handproblem" nachdachte, brach Pansy die Stille und fragte: "Hast du Viktor Krum eigentlich jemals geküsst?"

Hermine errötete. "Also, ja, da auf dem Weihnachtsball.", antwortete sie einsilbig. Pansy lachte. "Kein Grund, so rot zu werden", zog sie Hermine auf, "nicht wegen einem einzigen Kuss. Schau mal mich und Draco an, wir haben uns sogar täglich in der Großen Halle geküsst, und da war nichts dabei."

"Ja", beschwerte sich Hermine leicht, "du hast auch viel mehr Selbstvertrauen als ich, Pansy. Ich bin doch nur der Bücherwurm." "Sag das nicht, Hermine!", rief Pansy leidenschaftlich, "Du bist der netteste, liebste, beste Mensch, den ich kenne!" "Okay, okay.", beschwichtige Hermine sie.

"Hm, also da auf dem Ball. Als Viktor uns Drinks gebracht hat, sind wir zum Abkühlen nach draußen gegangen. Dort hat er mir dann den Drink abgenommen und wir haben langsam zu der leisen Musik, die nach draußen klang, weitergetanzt. Ja, und dann irgendwann war er mir total nahe und hat mich einfach geküsst. Ehrlich gesagt wusste ich gar nicht, wie mir geschah, da war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Und ich war auch ein bisschen angetrunken, fürchte ich. Ich hab das alles gar nicht so mitbekommen, es ging so schnell. Jedenfalls war Viktor dann klar, dass es zu keiner Beziehung kommen würde. Warum weiß ich nicht, er wusste es einfach.", erzählte Hermine weiter und lachte scheu bei der Erinnerung an damals.

"Oh.", sagte Pansy nur dazu. Hermine zwang sich zu fragen: "Und, wie war es bei dir?" Sie hatte etwas Angst vor der Antwort, warum wusste sie selbst nicht so genau. "Oh", machte Pansy wieder. "Ich glaube, ich war dreizehn oder vierzehn, es war in den Ferien, und da habe ich Draco während dem Abendessen geküsst, als meine Familie im Manor zu Besuch war."

"Das hört sich ja sehr einseitig an?", wunderte sich Hermine. "Ja", kicherte Pansy, "alle einschließlich Draco selbst fielen aus allen Wolken, aber ich kann dir versichern, Draco hat sich schnell gefasst und mich nach einer kurzen Pause zurückgeküsst." Pansy lachte. „Er war noch nie der Typ, der etwas anbrennen lässt."

"Und warum hast du ihn einfach so geküsst? Alles ohne Vorgeschichte?", fragte Hermine belustigt nach. Das klang alles sehr nach der Pansy, wie sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit gab. "Nicht so ganz. Ich habe an der Tür gelauscht, hinter der meine Mutter und Mrs Malfoy saßen und sich über ihre Kinder – also mich und Draco – unterhalten haben. Meine Mutter hat das Bedenken geäußert, dass ich vielleicht etwas zurückgeblieben sei, weil ich mich einfach noch nicht für Jungen interessierte und dass man da Maßnahmen ergreifen müsse. Lächerlich, oder?"

Pansy wartete gar nicht auf Hermines Zustimmung, sondern fuhr mit einem Glucksen fort: "Ich wollte natürlich nur, dass meine Eltern das Beste von mir denken würden und ich keine wie auch immer gearteten Maßnahmen zu spüren bekommen würde. Also habe ich beim Abendessen all meinen Mut zusammengenommen, bin aufgestanden, zu Draco herübergegangen, und habe ihn einfach so gut ich konnte, geküsst."

Hermine lachte; sie konnte sich die ganze Situation richtig gut vorstellen. "Naja, danach waren wir eben mehr oder weniger offiziell zusammen.", schloss Pansy. "Bis letztens.", hängte sie noch dazu. "Du bist wirklich einmalig, Pansy!", stieß Hermine zwischen zwei Lachanfällen hervor, „Mir wäre das in hundert Jahren nicht eingefallen."

"Schön, dass ich dich so amüsiere. Da braucht man keine Feinde mehr!", mokierte Pansy spaßhalber. Hermine streckte ihr kindisch die Zunge heraus und schubste Pansy spielerisch. Diese schubste zurück und rief: "Na warte, ich werfe dich in den See!" Hermine ließ es nicht darauf ankommen, ließ Pansys Hand los, packte ihre Tasche fester und begann zu rennen, Pansy dicht auf ihren Fersen. Nach ein paar Metern blieb Hermine japsend stehen, um dem Feind ins Angesicht zu blicken und Pansy, die nicht mehr bremsen konnte, flog ihr wortwörtlich in die Arme, sodass beide das Gleichgewicht verloren und ins Gras plumpsten.

Hermine lachte atemlos. Pansy rang auch nach Luft und presste hervor: "Was war das denn? Du hast mich auflaufen lassen!", sie piekste Hermine in die Seite. "Argh, Pansy, lass das!", rief Hermine, während sie sich einrollte. Doch Pansy dachte gar nicht daran, sondern stach Hermine wieder in den Bauch, nur diesmal fester. "Hör auf!", rief Hermine hilflos, "Ich bin kitzlig!"

Pansy war stärker als Hermine, deswegen bereitete es ihr auch keine Schwierigkeiten, Hermines Hände festzuhalten, während sie ihr spielerisch immer wieder in die Seiten piekste. Hermine rang vor Lachen immer wieder nach Atem, bis Pansy plötzlich aufhörte und sich zu ihr herunterbeugte.

Hermine hörte zu lachen auf und blickte in Pansys Augen, die sie gefühlsvoll anblicken, nicht so kalt, wie sie einst gewesen waren. Pansy ließ Hermines Arme los und berührte Hermines Haar, um eine der Strähnen aus Hermines Gesicht zu streichen. "Du hast so schönes Haar, Hermine!", murmelte sie offenbar voll in Gedanken. Sie streichelte nachdenklich über Hermines Kopf und wickelte eine lockige Strähne um ihren Finger.

Hermine betrachtete Pansy mit halb geöffnetem Mund. Hermines Glieder fühlten sich mit einem Mal kraftlos und schwach an. Was stellte Pansy nur mit ihr an!? Pansy flüsterte: "Soll ich dir zeigen, wie ich Draco damals geküsst habe?" Hermine konnte weder denken, noch sich bewegen. Pansy lähmte sie völlig. Nervös blickte sie weiter in Pansys Augen, die sie erwartungsvoll anblickten.

Pansy schien es nichts auszumachen, dass Hermine nicht antwortete, stattdessen sagte sie leise: "Ich glaube, du brauchst noch ein bisschen Übung für Weasley..." Dann, ganz langsam, lehnte sie sich noch weiter herunter, fragte mit ihren Augen nicht weiter um Erlaubnis und berührte dann mit ihren Lippen Hermines.

Hermines Herz rutschte in diesem Moment ungefähr dreißig Zentimeter tiefer. Pansys weiche Lippen berührten ihre, ganz sanft, doch schon bald vertiefte sie denn Kuss und Hermine schloss die Augen. Vorsichtig berührte sie mit ihren Armen Pansys Körper und hielt sie fest, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Dann konzentrierte sich Hermine endgültig auf den Kuss und erwiderte ihn.

Nach einer Zeitspanne, die Hermine wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, lösten sie sich voneinander und Hermine ließ Pansy los. Pansy ließ sich neben Hermine ins Gras sinken und spielte nun statt mit Hermines Haar mit einem Grashalm herum. "Uh, Hermine?", fragte sie nach einer Weile Stille, in der sie beide nachdachten. "Ja?", sagte Hermine, mit unsicherer wackliger Stimme und vermied es, Pansy anzusehen. "War das jetzt ein Kuss, bei dem du weißt, was geschehen ist?"

Hermine lachte leise und unsicher. "Ich denke schon. Es war... schön. Nicht so kratzlig.", sagte sie aufrichtig. Nun war es an Pansy zu lachen. "Ich wusste doch, dass ich es besser kann als ein bulgarischer Quidditchstar. Jedenfalls, jetzt bist du vorbereitet, wenn du das nächste Mal einen... jemand küssen willst."

"Schau mal, es ist schon beinahe Zeit zum Abendessen, wollen wir nicht hereingehen?", fragte Hermine ziemlich verunsichert und wollte sich im nächsten Moment selbst im See ertränken, dafür, dass sie so einen so vertrauten Moment versaute. "Ja, okay.", stimmte Pansy mit neutraler Stimme zu.

Hermine war froh über die Dämmerung, denn so würde Pansy nicht die Röte in ihrem Gesicht sehen. Sie hatte gerade mit Pansy Parkinson herumgeknutscht. 'Ich glaub's ja nicht', dachte sich Hermine, 'Warum hast du das getan? Tun das nicht immer Mädchen in irgendwelchen dummen Filmen, so zum Üben? Und Pansy bedeutet das sicher nur Spaß und sonst nichts, im Gegensatz zu mir ist sie selbstbewusst und lässt sich nicht durch einen lächerlichen Kuss aus der Bahn werfen.'

In der Eingangshalle verabschiedeten sie sich kurz und etwas befangen in Hermines Fall und Hermine stürmte, kaum war Pansy außer Sicht, in ihren Turm und in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und sagte leise zu sich selbst: "Sie hat angefangen mich zu küssen. _Sie _hat mich geküsst. Nicht ich sie."

'Warum war ich dann so nervös, wenn es mir nicht gefallen hätte, wenn Pansy mir nichts bedeuten würde?', fragte sich Hermine. "Ich stehe auf Ron- und ich bin definitiv nicht lesbisch!", sagte Hermine laut, während sie einen Fetzen Pergament herbeizog und zur Bestätigung „ICH BIN NICHT LESBISCH!" darauf kritzelte und fett unterstrich.

"Was bist du nicht? Hey, Hermine!" Ginny streckte ihren Kopf zur Tür herein. Hermine zuckte zusammen und ließ das Pergament in Flammen aufgehen. "Wir haben dich beim Abendessen vermisst – mein dummer Bruder hat doch nicht etwa schon wieder was ausgefressen? Dem werd' ich helfen!", sagte sie, immer lauter werdend. "Psst! Nein, ich bin nicht auf Ron sauer!", beschwichtigte Hermine ihre Freundin. "Und was habe ich da draußen gehört?", bohrte Ginny nach. "Wer hat gesagt, dass du auf Frauen stehst?"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Mentale Notiz: Nie wieder laute Selbstgespräche führen!

"Eh, niemand... es.. ist... nur..." Hermines Stimme verlor sich langsam, während ihr Gesicht einmal mehr die Farbe einer Tomate annahm. "Ja?", fragte Ginny ermunternd und gleichzeitig misstrauisch nach. "Pansy hat mich geküsst. Ich meine, so richtig, nicht nur auf die Wange...", gab Hermine zögerlich zu.

"Wow.", sagte Ginny stirnrunzelnd. "Wer hätte das gedacht. Mit Zunge?" "Ähmm…_nein_? Und was soll das denn heißen, ‚wer hätte das gedacht', Ginny?" "Nichts, nichts." Hermine schenkte ihrer besten Freundin einen tödlichen Blick. "Wehe, du erzählst irgendwem davon!", drohte Hermine Ginny. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. "Hey, das ist deine Sache – und Pansys. Nicht meine. Außerdem war es wahrscheinlich eh ein singuläres Ereignis, oder? Pansy war schon immer komisch." Hermine war froh, dass Ginny nicht ein Typ von Frau wie Lavender war und man ihr ruhig Sachen anvertrauen konnte, ohne dass es am nächsten Tag auch der letzte Schüler wusste.

Kaum war Ginny weg, brütete Hermine weiter. Nein, es _konnte_ einfach nicht sein. Immerhin war sie einmal ein kleines bisschen in Ron verliebt gewesen. Eine boshafte Stimme in Hermines Kopf aber widersprach. Als sie Pansy zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, war Hermine sprach- und atemlos gewesen; und jetzt hatte sie Herzklopfen, wenn sie nur an Pansy dachte. Und bei Ron? Nun, da war das irgendwie anders gewesen... sie hatte ihn irgendwie ein bisschen bewundert, seine Haare, die er damals etwas länger getragen hatte, waren echt schön gewesen, so feminin, aber mehr war da definitiv nicht gewesen. Wie sie Pansy schon in Hogsmeade erzählt hatte: eine kurzzeitige Schwärmerei, mehr nicht.

'Nein, nein, nein. Ich kann mich doch nicht in Pansy verliebt haben. Nein, das geht gar nicht.', dachte Hermine. 'Erstens war für sie das heute eh nur ein Spaß, um mir meine Unerfahrenheit zu demonstrieren und zweitens ist sie definitiv hetero. Siehe Exfreund Malfoy. Und drittens hält sie mich bestimmt für pervers, wenn ich ihr zu Verstehen gebe, dass mir der Kuss gefallen hat... ich will bestimmt nicht meine Freundschaft zu ihr ruinieren, weil ich meinen verwirrten pubertären Hormonen nachgebe...' Hermine schlief während dieser Gedanken ein.


	5. Chapter 5

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und über die ganze Sache mit dem Kuss geschlafen hatte, fasste sie einen Entschluss: Pansy würde ihre Freundin bleiben, aber Hermine würde sich von ihr distanzieren. Sprich: nicht mehr jeden Tag etwas mit ihr unternehmen, schon gar nicht so lange wie dieses Wochenende und absolut und definitiv kein Händchenhalten mehr.

Hermines Kopf schwirrte und sie begab sich ins Vertrauensschülerbad. Diesmal war sie so weise, sich ihre Badebekleidung anzuziehen und ihren Zauberstab mitzunehmen, für den Fall, dass sie ungebetene Besucher bekam. Hermine lobte sich für ihre Intention, als sich die Türe öffnete und sie hörte, wie sich jemand näherte.

Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab und wartete, bis Malfoy – wer war denn sonst noch Frühaufsteher – in Sicht kam. "Du schon wieder, Granger.", schnarrte er ungehalten. "Dasselbe könnte ich auch sagen, Malfoy. Warum gehst du überhaupt hier herein, wenn du doch draußen die Nixe fragen könntest, ob hier schon besetzt ist.", sagte Hermine ärgerlich.

"Hört, hört, Pansys neue _Freundin _spricht!", höhnte Malfoy, ganz offensichtlich um Hermines Frage zu umgehen, was auch prächtig funktionierte, denn Hermine fragte offensiv: "Warum betonst du das Wort 'Freundin' so seltsam, Malfoy? Gibt's da was, das ich wissen sollte? Oder spricht da einfach nur der Neid, weil Pansy etwas hat, was du nicht kennst, nämlich Freundschaft und Loyalität."

Malfoys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Sei vorsichtig, Schlammblut." "Lass dir mal was neues einfallen.", spottete Hermine und schnippte etwas Schaum auf ihn. Malfoy zog aus seinem Bademantel seinen Zauberstab hervor. "Ich würde das an deiner Stelle lassen, Malfoy, ich bin nämlich schneller, wie du sehr wohl weißt.", sagte Hermine verächtlich und hob ihre zweite Hand mit ihrem Zauberstab aus der schaumigen Deckung. Malfoy schnaubte.

Die Badezimmertür ging erneut auf und beide Streithähne wandten ihren Kopf um. Hermine jedoch konnte nicht sehen, wer hereinkam, weil der aufgetürmte Schaum ihre Sicht komplett verdeckte. Aber Malfoy verriet es ihr auch so. "Pansy! Sag bloß, ich störe euch bei eurem Tête a tête!", sagte Malfoy glatt. "Was, wer soll denn hier sein?", fragte Pansy sichtlich verwirrt. Malfoy lachte. "Na, dann stör ich euch mal nicht weiter, Pans. Ciao, Schlamm-" Es gab ein ätzendes Klatschen und Malfoy schrie: "Autsch, Pans, was soll denn das?" „Nenn sie nicht so!", zischte Pansy wütend, "Und jetzt hau ab!"

"Hermine?", fragte Pansy nun wieder mit normaler Stimme. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich ganz sicher nicht beim Baden stören. Ich hoffe, Draco hat dich so weit in Ruhe gelassen." Hermine kletterte aus dem Schwimmbecken. "Ja, ja, ich bin okay." Wie kamen die Slytherins hier herein, wenn doch besetzt war?

Obwohl sie Hermine diskret den Rücken zugewandt hatte, bemerkte Pansy offenbar die Anspannung in Hermine, denn sie sagte: "Lass dich von ihm nur nicht beeindrucken. Er ist nur neidisch, weil du die Bessere bist, und das als Muggelgeborene. Du müsstest mal hören, was Malfoy Senior dazu sagt. Das ist auch so ein Punkt, warum ich das Dummerchen spielen muss – dann erwartet nämlich schon mal keiner von mir, dass ich mit der brillantesten Hexe der Schule mithalte oder gar konkurriere."

Hermine senkte den Kopf, als sie Pansys indirektes Kompliment hörte. "Danke, Pansy. Nun... ähm." Hermine dachte rasch nach, sie wollte auf keinen Fall mit Pansy über gestern reden. "Ich muss gehen, wir sehen uns dann in Geschichte. Bis nachher!", sagte sie hastig und verschwand beinahe fluchtartig aus dem Bad. Sie bekam nicht mehr mit, dass sie eine enttäuschte Pansy zurückließ.

Zurück im Schlafsaal ließ Hermine sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Ihre Beine garantierten ihr keinen Halt mehr. Dank Pansy. "Ach, verdammt.", murmelte Hermine verzweifelt. 'Was ist das nur für ein beschissenes Gefühl...', stöhnte sie innerlich. Hermine hoffte wider besseres Wissen, dass das Gefühl möglichst schnell wieder vergehen würde.

Sie fasste sich und frühstückte mit Harry und Ron und plauderte so locker sie konnte über den anstehenden benoteten Aufsatz in Verwandlung. "Boah, Hermine, hör mir bloß auf damit!", seufzte Ron verzweifelt, "McGonagall hat mich auf dem Kieker, seit ich ihren Hut versehentlich in Mimbulus Mimbeltonia- Schleim verwandelt hab... jede Wette, sie gibt mir 'ne schlechte Note heute..."

Hermine und Harry lachten bei der Erinnerung laut auf. "Tja, Ron, ich weiß leider auch nicht, wie du es geschafft hast, derartig falsch zu zielen und dann auch noch das falsche Suffix bei dem Spruch zu verwenden...", grinste Harry. Ron zog eine Grimasse und verpasste Harry einen derben Stoß gegen die Schulter. Hermine dachte an Professor McGonagalls schleimüberzogenes Haupt und kicherte vergnügt.

Später, in der Verwandlungsstunde, stellte sich heraus, dass Ron unrecht gehabt hatte. McGonagall behandelte ihn genauso fair wie alle anderen auch. Im Gegenteil, heute schien sie die Gryffindors sogar schonen zu wollen, denn nach dem theoretischen, schriftlichen Teil des Tests, wurden ausschließlich Slytherins dazu aufgefordert, Verwandlungen durchzuführen, nämlich ein Porzellanbehältnis in ein flugfähiges Objekt zu transformieren.

Goyle brachte es nicht einmal ansatzweise fertig, seine Blümchendose in einen nicht gemusterten Vogel zu verzaubern. Harry und Ron grinsten zufrieden; Seamus und Dean feixten. Malfoy dagegen lieferte eine perfekte Arbeit ab. Der letzte wurde nun aufgerufen. "Miss Parkinson, bitte verwandeln Sie Ihre Vase in einen fliegenden Gegenstand.", wiederholte der Professor die Aufgabenstellung ein letztes Mal.

Ron begann bereits zu grinsen, weil er ein ähnliches Versagen erwartete wie sie es gerade bei Goyle gesehen hatten. Jeder wusste, dass Parkinson nicht gerade die schlaueste Schülerin war.

Pansy stand auf und wandte sich ihrer Vase mit Schottenmuster zu. Ein hässliches Ding. Hermine drückte ihrer Freundin im Geiste die Daumen. Wie gut würde ihr der Zauber gelingen?

Es gab ein knisterndes Geräusch und das Porzellan hatte sich in einen Pergamentflieger verwandelt, der auf Hermine zuflog. Rasch fing sie ihn aus der Luft, bevor sich Harrys Sucherreflexe auf den Flieger ausdehnten. "Sehr gut, Miss Parkinson. Sie dürfen sich setzen.", sagte McGonagall.

Hermine entfaltete das Pergament und tippte es sanft mit ihrem Zauberstab an. Doch keine Schrift erschien. Irgendwie enttäuschte sie das. Hermine hätte schwören können, dass eine Nachricht für sie dort stehen würde, aber es war wohl doch nur Zufall, dass der Pergamentflieger genau auf sie zugeflogen war.

Sie warf einen Blick auf Pansy, die scheinbar konzentriert dem Unterricht folgte und mitschrieb. Hermine blickte wieder zurück auf ihren Tisch und wollte gerade das Pergament zerknüllen, da erschienen Buchstaben in schwarzer Tinte.

_Hey Hermine, was war denn heute Morgen los? Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so ins Bad geplatzt bin und dass Draco so ein Arsch ist, ich kann verstehen, wenn du sauer bist. Also... sorry! Hast du nicht Lust, nach dem Unterricht ein bisschen in der Bibliothek zu lernen? Ich gestehe, ich bräuchte noch ein bisschen Hilfe in Verwandlung… einen Vogel bekomm ich noch nicht ganz hin._

_Pansy_

'Aha, das hat sie also gerade geschrieben, von wegen aufpassen...', dachte Hermine halb belustigt, halb mit schlechtem Gewissen. Sie schrieb unter Pansys schöne geschwungene Schrift:

_Hey Pansy, ich wollte sicherlich nicht patzig oder so sein. _'Nein, ich wollte einfach nur weg von der von dir ausgehenden Verwirrung.' _Malfoy hat mich gereizt, und blöde Kommentare gemacht als wüsste er etwas, das ich nicht weiß. _'Ja, was sollte das eigentlich, tête a tête!?' _Und dann ist da noch der Kuss, Pansy. _'Ich muss ihr sagen, dass es so nicht geht.' _Es war schön, weißt du, aber für mich hat eine solche Geste eine andere Bedeutung als für dich. Für dich war es nur Spaß gestern, aber für mich ist das Ernst, Pansy. Das alles verwirrt mich. Diese Nähe, verstehst du? Keine meiner Freundinnen ist mir je näher gekommen als eine flüchtige Umarmung. Ich bin nicht der Typ-_

"Miss Granger! Was, beim Barte Merlins, schreiben Sie hier!? _Accio-_" Hermine zuckte bei Professor McGonagalls schneidender Stimme zusammen und versetzte dem Pergament einen Hieb mit dem Zauberstab, sodass es zu Asche zerfiel, anstatt zu McGonagall zu fliegen. "Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Miss Granger!", schimpfte der Professor, „Ich bin enttäuscht von Ihnen!"

Hermine sank tiefer in ihren Stuhl und senkte beschämt den Kopf. Sie konnte die Blicke aller auf sich ruhen spüren und hörte die Slytherins schadenfroh lachen: wann kostete sie, die Streberin und Musterschülerin, schon mal ihr Haus Punkte?

Als es läutete, war Hermine ausnahmsweise die Erste, die das Klassenzimmer verließ. Hermine fürchtete, dass sich Pansy wieder bei ihr entschuldigen würde, für nichts und wieder nichts, und dass sie selber wieder dieses klamme, bange Gefühl in der Nähe des anderen Mädchens haben würde.

Hermine hastete in ihren Schlafsaal, wo sie auch Harry und Ron nicht stören konnten und machte ihre Hausaufgaben. Als sie fertig war, überkamen sie erneute Zweifel. Heute hatte sie, Hermine, sich wie eine komplette Vollidiotin benommen. Wegen absolut gar nichts war sie vor Pansy und ihren Freunden davongelaufen, hatte sich von dämlichen Anspielungen von Malfoy beeinflussen lassen und saß nun hier alleine im Schlafsaal – wie bescheuert.

Die Türe ging auf. "Oh, hallo Hermine, _da_ bist du!", rief Ginny aus. "Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht! Was machst du denn hier?" "Ach, ähm, hey Ginny. Nichts.. also ich wollte einfach nur in Ruhe meine Sachen erledigen." "Oh, ach so.", sagte Ginny stirnrunzelnd. "Jedenfalls, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass unten eine Eule auf dich wartet."

"Was? Wer sollte mir denn schreiben...", murmelte Hermine und legte ihre Feder beiseite, um mit Ginny mitzukommen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete tatsächlich eine Eule auf Hermine und lieferte einen Brief ab. Hermine erkannte die Schrift und riss den Brief förmlich an sich, während sie zurück zum Schlafsaal rannte.

Hastig entfaltete sie die Nachricht.

_Hermine! Der Zwischenfall heute in Verwandlung tut mir wirklich leid! Ich hätte dich nicht anstiften sollen. Ich verstehe, wenn du sauer auf mich bist, aber lass was von dir hören! Ich sitze hier im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins bei Daphne und Draco und langweile mich zu Tode! Liebe Grüße, Pansy_

Hermine stöhnte auf. Das war ja fast schon Erpressung. Pansy erwartete von ihr, dass sie sie vor Malfoy rettete. Aber selbst wenn sie sich nicht mit Pansy traf, um etwas zu unternehmen, heute Abend hatten sie wieder zusammen Vertrauensschülerdienst. Dumbledore hatte es neuerdings so eingeführt, dass immer Vertrauensschüler von unterschiedlichen Häusern zusammen Runden gehen mussten, nicht wie bisher immer mit einem aus demselben Haus. Das lag daran, dass Slytherins und Gryffindors einander immer unverhältnismäßig Punkte abzogen.

_Hey Pansy! Muss noch Snapes Extrahausaufgabe für alle Gryffindors erledigen! Sehen uns heute Abend um neun bei McGonagall – haben doch heute zusammen Patrouille!,_

kritzelte Hermine rasch auf die Rückseite der Nachricht, die Dringlichkeit ignorierend und schickte sie zurück. Dann legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und dachte über ein Arithmantikproblem nach, um sich abzulenken.

Pünktlich um neun kam Hermine zu dem Büro ihrer Verwandlungsprofessorin, um instruiert zu werden. Sie sah, dass Pansy bereits davor wartete, an die Mauer gelehnt, den Fuß an der Wand und den Kopf so weit gesenkt, dass die braunen lange Haare in ihr Gesicht fielen. Sie hielt ein Buch in den Händen. Hermines Herz schlug schneller.

Sie holte tief Luft und trat schließlich hinzu. Pansy blickte endlich auf, ließ ihre Lektüre sinken und lächelte Hermine offen an. Hermine rang sich ihrerseits ein kurzes Lächeln ab und fragte: „Shakespeare, Pansy? Wirklich?" „Auch Muggel schreiben gute Bücher. Ich mag den altertümlichen Schreibstil und…", erklärte Pansy. Sie brach ab, denn in dem Moment kam der Professor und teilte sie für ihre Patrouille ein.

"Was ist eigentlich los mit dir, Hermine?", fragte Pansy, sobald McGonagall verschwunden war. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht, ist wohl nicht mein Tag heute.", antwortete sie einsilbig. "Also, wenn's um heute Morgen geht – es tut mir leid, ehrlich, Hermine.", sagte Pansy.

Hermine blickte zu ihr herüber und sah in besorgte marineblaue Augen. Schnell wandte sie ihren Kopf ab und ging weiter. "Ach nein, das passt schon.", murmelte Hermine leise. Nach einer Weile sagte auch Pansy nichts mehr und beide schwiegen die ganze Zeit.


	6. Chapter 6

In den nächsten vier Wochen flüchtete Hermine regelrecht vor Pansy. Dass die Prüfungen anstanden und Hermine ohnehin lernen musste, kam ihr als Ausrede gerade recht, denn so musste sie sich nicht mit ihren seltsamen Gefühlen für Pansy auseinandersetzen.

Denn jedes Mal, wenn Hermine ihre Klassenkameradin sah, wurde sie nervös und errötete leicht. Und hinzu kam, dass sie ständig an Pansy denken musste. Je mehr sie sie mied, umso öfter weilten Hermines Gedanken bei ihr.

Pansy fragte sie schon lange nicht mehr, ob Hermine etwas unternehmen wollte. Dafür bemerkte Hermine, wenn sie Pansy im Unterricht oder beim Essen heimlich beobachtete, dass die andere einen geknickten Eindruck machte, und das, obwohl sich Pansy anscheinend wieder mit anderen Slytherinjungen traf und mit ihnen ausging.

Hermine fühlte sich schlecht dabei, Pansy mit anderen Jungs zu sehen, aber sie sagte sich, dass es Pansys gutes Recht war, nach Malfoy wieder einen Freund zu haben. Auch wenn sie es kaum ertrug, Pansy draußen am See herumknutschen zu sehen. Es machte Hermine ziemlich wütend. Und auch ihre Freunde bemerkten ihren Stimmungsumschwung.

"Was ist eigentlich mit dir los, Hermine?", fragte Ginny sie eines Morgens. "Ich.. oh, Ginny. Ich bin gerade total verwirrt und ich weiß nicht mehr, was weiß und was schwarz ist, metaphorisch gesprochen, ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich will!", platzte es aus Hermine heraus.

"Geht es um Pansy?", fragte Ginny. Hermine verstummte und blickte sie schockiert an. "Meinst du ich merke nicht, dass etwas mit euch beiden nicht stimmt? Ihr habt euch gestritten, oder? Und keiner will einlenken.", mutmaßte Ginny. "Dann rede mit ihr, verdammt noch mal, Hermine!"

Doch Hermine tat nichts dergleichen, sie beobachtete Pansy einfach weiter, die Hermines Empfinden nach alle zwei Wochen mit einem anderen herummachte. Und Malfoy war Hermine gegenüber hämischer denn je. Er schien zu wissen, was mit Pansy vorging, im Gegensatz zu Hermine.

Hermine fiel auch auf, dass Ron sich immer mehr um sie bemühte und sie konnte nicht anders, als das niedlich zu finden. Ihr bester Freund Ron war verliebt. Seine Gefühlswelt erweiterte sich… von einem Teelöffel zu einem Esslöffel.

An einem Abend schließlich, als alle – bis auf Hermine, natürlich – nach einem Quidditchsieg gegen Slytherin zu viel getrunken hatten, fand er schließlich den Mut, Hermine in aller Öffentlichkeit zu küssen. Hermine war verdutzt, denn eigentlich passte sowas wie vor allen Leuten geküsst zu werden eher zu Lavender. Wenn man ihren Geschichten Glauben schenkte.

Hermine ließ es jedoch geschehen, in der Hoffnung, die Verwirrtheit, die Pansy hinterlassen hatte, zu vergessen und Ron aufrichtige Gefühle entgegenbringen zu können.

Ron brachte eine ziemlich durcheinandergebrachte Hermine nach draußen, unter eine Weide am See. "Hermine, ich liebe dich, schon so lange...", sagte er und setzte sich neben Hermine ins Gras. Hermine schloss angstvoll die Augen. Was, wenn es falsch war, was sie tat? Aber taten das nicht alle? Seit wann tat sie, was alle taten? Sie spürte, dass Ron sie hielt und seine Lippen hingebungsvoll auf ihren. Sie stellte sich vor, es sei wieder Pansy. Mit geschlossenen Augen funktionierte es fast. Nur, dass Ron nicht so gut roch, dass seine etwas stoppelige Wange immer wieder die ihre berührte und sich gar nicht so seidig anfühlte wie Pansys Haut.

Hermine spürte, wie Ron sich mit einer Hand vorsichtig an ihrem Körper entlang tastete und ihren Rücken streichelte. Irgendwie war es seltsam. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, aber trotzdem fühlte es sich total falsch an. Hermine begann ein wenig zu zittern in der abendlichen Kälte. Ron störte sich nicht daran, sondern schob ihre Bluse ein wenig hoch und fuhr fort. "Weißt du Hermine, ich dachte, du würdest nie sehen, was ich für dich empfinde.", sagte Ron träumerisch. "Oh, Ron...", murmelte Hermine hilflos und ließ zu, dass er sie mit seinen Händen liebkoste, während er ein weiteres Glas von dem mitgebrachten Feuerwhiskey leerte. Nein, es war nicht richtig.

Ron nahm wieder Hermines Lippen in Beschlag. Hermine richtete sich auf und versuchte, Rons Kuss zu erwidern, was er als Erlaubnis sah, an ihren Hemdknöpfen herumzunesteln. Hermine drückte Ron weg. "Ron, nein!", sagte sie fest, "Das geht mir zu weit! Ich kann das nicht!" "Warum nicht, Hermine?", fragte Ron langsam; offenbar konnte er auch keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Sie seufzte. "Darum." Ron zog Hermine auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie wieder. Hermines Kopfe wurde plötzlich klarer und zugleich verwirrter. Das Chaos in ihrem Kopf ließ langsam nach und sie merkte wieder, was sie tat.

Oh nein! Sie saß hier auf Ron, seine Hände überall, und knutschte mit ihm herum! Das betäubende Hochgefühl des Quidditchsieges verebbte schlagartig. Er bedeutete ihr doch nichts mehr! Hermine wollte sich vor Scham und Entsetzen losreißen, als sie einen lauten Schrei hörte.

"Nein! Hermine, wie kannst du nur!" Eine fassungslose Pansy Parkinson stand ein paar Meter weiter weg, ihren Slytherinschal vom Quidditchspiel immer noch am Handgelenk festgeknotet. Sie starrte entgeistert auf das Pärchen vor ihr. Dann drehte sie sich mit einem weiteren, fast unmenschlichen Schrei um und rannte davon.

Hermine sprang auf und rief Pansys Namen. "Pansy! So warte doch! Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst!" Hermine begann ebenfalls zu rennen, während sie ihre Kleidung wieder in Ordnung brachte. Das Schwindelgefühl und die latente Verwirrtheit waren auf einmal verschwunden. "Was habe ich nur getan?", flüsterte sie, während Tränen der Wut und Scham aus ihren Augen schossen.

Hermine schrie immer wieder Pansys Namen, sogar im Slytherinkerker, doch nirgendwo konnte sie das Mädchen finden.

Hermine schämte sich zutiefst für das, was sie und Ron getan hatten. Sie hatte sich nicht besser als Lavender benommen, die sich im Schlafsaal immer damit brüstete, mit wie vielen Kerlen sie schon geschlafen hatte.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, sich irgendwie reinwaschen zu müssen und so rannte sie schnell zum Vertrauensschülerbad. Nach einer Stunde endlich entspannte sich Hermine so weit, dass sie sich fit fühlte, Harry und Ginny wieder unter die Augen zu treten. Seltsamerweise begegnete sie keinem der beiden in dem Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die Party noch in vollem Gange war. Nach einer Weile ging Hermine langsam zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

„Hey, Hermine!", wurde sie von Ginny begrüßt. „Ginny.", sagte Hermine schwach. „Na, du und Ron, habt ihr's endlich getan!?", fragte Rons kleine Schwester aufgeregt und klang betrunken. „Wa… was? Oh, Ginny, bei Merlin, nein!", rief Hermine empört aus. „Wir haben nur…", Hermine errötete stärker, „…ein bisschen herumgeknutscht, bis... ähm, bis ich mir sicher war, dass ich das eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Dann bin ich weggerannt und habe gebadet."

„Oh, das tut mir leid, Hermine, dass er es schon wieder versaut hat.", sagte Ginny mitleidig. Doch Hermine entgegnete: „Nein, das ist es nicht. Ron hat mich nicht verärgert. Das habe höchstens ich selber, mich so gehen zu lassen. Ich war einfach… neben der Spur. Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich wollte und was nicht." „Hermine.", sagte Ginny streng. „Irgendetwas verheimlichst du mir doch." Hermine seufzte ergeben und fasste ihren Mut zusammen.

„Na gut. Gerade, als Ron und ich… naja, Pansy kam zufällig vorbei und sie hat geschrien, dass ich das doch nicht machen könne und ist dann weggelaufen. In dem Moment wurde mir klar, dass das, was ich tat, nicht nur falsch war, sondern total falsch. Ron ist… er ist wie ein Bruder, mein bester Freund. Aber bestimmt nicht mein _Freund_, verstehst du, was ich meine?"

Ginny nickte nachdenklich. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, was du meinst, und wo dein Problem liegen könnte. Aber du musst mit dir selbst ins Reine kommen, dann geht es dir auch wieder besser." „Vielen herzlichen Dank für die Psychologiestunde, Ginny. So abgefüllt bist du mir ja auch eine große Hilfe.", fauchte Hermine. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern und ging hinaus, um weiter zu feiern.

Hermine warf sich auf ihr Bett und las so lange ein Buch, bis sie schließlich einschlief. In ihren unzusammenhängenden Träumen tauchten immer wieder Ron und Pansy auf, die vorwurfsvolle Gesichter machten und Hermine schließlich auf Pansy zuging und sie küssen wollte.

„Ahh!", rief Hermine und fuhr hoch. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Hermine war zu verstört, um jetzt noch zu schlafen. Sie schlich auf Zehenspitzen nach draußen und wanderte in den Astronomieturm, wo sie sich auf ein Fensterbrett setzte und nach draußen starrte. Der sichelförmige Mond war gerade am Untergehen und viele hundert Sterne leuchteten weit oben.

Hermine beobachtete den Nachthimmel und beruhigte sich langsam. Sie überkam ein gewisses Gefühl der Einsamkeit, wie sie so alleine nachts dort am Fensterbrett saß und mit einem Mal kam sich Hermine ganz klein vor. Gemessen an der unendlichen Weite des Universums, wie sie es hier sah, war sie wahrhaftig nicht mehr als ein kleines Atom. Hermine wurde ganz ruhig bei dem Gedanken und alle Erinnerungen an Ron und Pansy verblassten für den Moment. „Ich bin so unwichtig in dieser Weite hier…", flüsterte Hermine zu sich selbst, „…was spielen meine Probleme da für eine Rolle?" Sie zog die Knie an die Brust und versuchte, ihre kalten Zehen zu wärmen, denn auch wenn es eine relativ laue Nacht war, so war die Mauer immer noch kalt.

„Hermine?", hörte sie es da auf einmal flüstern, „Bist du hier irgendwo?" „Ginny!?" „Ja, ich bin es!" „Wie hast du mich gefunden?" Ginny lachte leise. „Ich hab mir Harrys Karte mal ‚ausgeborgt'. Warum bist du hier?" „Warum bist _du _hier?"

Ginny seufzte. „Weißt du, ich komme manchmal hierher, wenn ich mich schlecht fühle… wegen Harry. Er… ihn mit Cho zu sehen, ist nicht einfach. Ich… ich liebe ihn einfach, du weißt schon. Und wenn ich darüber nachdenken will, dann ertrage ich die Nähe der anderen im Schlafsaal einfach nicht. – Und was tust du hier?"

Hermine schluckte. Aber hier in der Dunkelheit, wo sie Ginny nicht in die Augen blicken musste, war es einfacher zu reden. „Ginny… ich – ich habe geträumt und in dem Traum wollte ich Pansy küssen... und mehr. Verstehst du? Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was ich denken soll, was ich will. Ihre Gegenwart macht mich nervös, mein Herz rutscht in die Hose, wenn sie mich ansieht und nun… hat sie mich mit Ron gesehen. Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte alles nicht wahrhaben. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich fühle."

Sie atmete langsam aus, erleichtert, sich ein bisschen etwas von der Seele geredet zu haben.

„Hm.", machte Ginny. „Sowas in der Art hab ich schon vermutet. Weißt du, so fühle ich mich, wenn ich Harry sehe. Hermine, du bist in Pansy verliebt und – naja, ich meine nur, ich finde das gar nicht schlimm, für mich ist es voll okay. Ich denke, sie ist besser als Ron." Hermine hörte, wie Ginny ein Auflachen unterdrückte.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ach, Unsinn, Ginny, ich hab mich doch nicht verliebt, und schon gar nicht in eine Frau! Und Pansy… schon vergessen, ihr Ex ist Malfoy?" „Ach, Hermine. Du musst es wissen. Weißt du was? Ich gehe wieder schlafen und du solltest mitkommen, bevor uns noch Mrs Norris oder Snape erwischen."

Hermine ließ sich von dem Fensterbrett gleiten und ging mit Ginny zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Diesmal schlief sie bis zum Morgen durch.


	7. Chapter 7

Am nächsten Tag hielt Hermine seit langem einmal wieder Ausschau nach Pansy Parkinson. Doch sie erschien weder zum Frühstück, noch zu Zaubertränke und auch nicht zu Geschichte. Hermine ging nach dem Unterricht zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Harry und Ron vollkommen fertig in den Sesseln vor dem Feuer hingen. Hermine fasste kurzerhand einen Entschluss und setzte sich auf die Stuhllehne von Ron.

„Ron, ähm. Das wegen gestern. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass es mir schrecklich Leid tut, was passiert ist. So kann es nicht weitergehen." Ron unterbrach Hermine. „Ey, 'Mine, wovon sprichst du überhaupt? Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was gestern passiert ist, nach dem Sieg… und würde es dir etwas ausmachen, etwas leiser zu sprech…-"

„Ronald Weasley! Du erzählst mir, dass du einen Filmriss hattest!?", rief Hermine lauter als beabsichtigt. Sofort drehten sich viele Köpfe in ihre Richtungen. „Psst, Hermine…", stöhnte Ron. „Was auch immer passiert ist, es war nicht so gemeint und es tut mir leid.", fügte er gequält hinzu. „Dein Kater geschieht dir ganz recht, Ronald!", fauchte Hermine. Insgeheim war es ihr aber auch gar nicht so unrecht, dass Ron - und Harry scheinbar auch – die gestrige Feier komplett vergessen hatten. Das machte es leichter für sie, die Freundschaft mit Ron aufrechtzuerhalten, ohne ihm eine Abfuhr erteilen zu müssen.

Mit erhobenem Haupt stolzierte sie in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle davon. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie noch, dass Ron seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen ließ und hörte, wie er leise stöhnte. „Alter, du hast's schon wieder versaut!", sagte Harry seufzend. „Vielen Dank für deine Aufmunterung!", fauchte Ron zurück. „Gib mir lieber etwas Felix felicis, damit ich's wieder gut machen kann!"

Hermine kam sich etwas heuchlerisch, gemein und wie Lavender Brown vor, so einen Abgang zu machen, aber es war das Beste für Ron – nicht, dass er sich doch noch an den vorherigen Tag erinnerte und Hermine in Erklärungsnöte käme. Andererseits geschah ihm die Abfuhr im Nachhinein betrachtet gerade recht, wenn er Harrys Zaubertrank, den dieser nur dank dieses verdammten Halbblutprinzen gewonnen hatte, gegen sie benutzen wollte. Und Harry würde den Trank dringend brauchen, wenn sie auch dieses Jahr wieder gegen Voldemort kämpfen müssten.

In den nächsten zwei Wochen hatten sie alle viele Prüfungen, weswegen Hermine nicht die Zeit hatte, über ihr Gefühlsleben und Harrys größten Widersacher nachzudenken. In der letzten Schulwoche allerdings quälten sie die Gedanken an Pansy. Ihr braunes Haar, ihre blauen Augen, ihr wohlgeformter Körper, ihr Lachen… Nein, sie _konnte_ einfach nicht in ein Mädchen verliebt sein! Sie war doch nicht lesbisch! Das war etwas, das man nur aus dem Muggelfernsehen kannte, aber in der realen Welt?

Hermine fasste schließlich den Entschluss, mit Pansy zu reden. Aber Pansy ließ sich nirgendwo blicken. Hermine suchte oft nach ihr, doch nie war das andere Mädchen auffindbar. Hermine wollte aber diese Sache mit Ron, die Pansy mitangesehen hatte, mit ihr klären. Hermine hatte das ätzende Gefühl, ihre Freundin verloren zu haben und das schmerzte sie ungemein, auch wenn sie sich auf Pansys Reaktion keinen rechten Reim machen konnte: Pansy selbst ging doch oft genug mit Jungen aus, und ein Mann war nun wirklich kein Grund, der zwischen ihrer Freundschaft stehen würde.

Harry und Ron merkten wohl, dass mit Hermine etwas nicht stimmte, aber sie sagten nichts dazu. Hermine hatte Ginny im Verdacht, die ihren beiden Freunden vermutlich gesagt hatte, dass sie sie in Ruhe lassen sollte, wofür Hermine ziemlich dankbar war. Oder Ron hatte einfach noch ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Hermines Sorgen dehnten sich neuerdings nun auch ganz besonders auf Harry aus, da Dumbledore angefangen hatte, ihn zu der Horkruxsuche mitzunehmen und sowohl Harry als auch der Schulleiter Voldemorts Anhängern, den Todessern, des Öfteren nur knapp hatten entkommen können. Hermine blieb stets solange wach, bis ein erschöpfter Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum unter seinem Tarnumhang erschien. Ron leistete ihr dabei Gesellschaft, aber er versuchte nie, sich ihr zu nähern, wozu ihm sicherlich der Mut fehlte.

In ihrer Wartezeit forschte Hermine in allen erdenklichen Büchern zu dem Thema Horkruxe. Nachdem Tom Riddles Vorliebe für wertvolle Antiquitäten und Kleinodien bekannt war, durchforstete sie alles, das mit den Sagen um die vier Gründer von Hogwarts, Merlin, Morgana und weiteren bekannten Hexen zu tun hatte, in der Hoffnung, auf ein als verschollen geltendes Relikt zu stoßen.

Diese Arbeit hielt Hermine mehr auf Trab als die zurückliegenden Prüfungen, denn Harry zu helfen war noch wichtiger als ein paar Ohnegleichen. Als Hermine diese Einstellung als die ihre realisierte, musste sie wieder an das Gespräch mit Pansy denken, als sie beide am See gesessen hatten und Pansy von ihr wissen wollte, warum sie nicht in Ravenclaw gelandet war. Pansy.

Am letzten Schultag wurde wie immer ein Fest abgehalten. Gryffindor hatte endlich den Quidditchpokal gewonnen und zugleich die Hausmeisterschaft. Hermine vergaß ihre Sorgen für eine Weile und feierte ausgelassen mit – auch wenn sie wie immer nur Kürbissaft und Butterbier statt dem heimlich mitgebrachten Feuerwhisky trank; allein der Geruch machte Hermine betrunken und sie bezweifelte, dass der Whisky gut schmecken würde. Außerdem hatte sie nicht die geringste Lust, schlechte Erinnerungen zu sammeln. Sie tanzte sie mit Ron, Dean und Seamus und genoss es einfach, gewonnen zu haben, während Malfoy vom Slytherintisch nur missmutig zusehen konnte.

Als der inoffizielle Teil der Feier begann und Dumbledore alle seine Abschluss- und Dankesreden gehalten hatte, sah Hermine, wie sich jemand mit langen braunen Haaren aus der Halle stahl. Hermine ließ ihren Muffin sinken und hastete rasch hinterher. Auch wenn sie die Person nur aus den Augenwinkeln hatte sehen können, so war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Pansy gewesen war.

„Hermine!", rief Harry ihr noch hinterher, doch Hermine kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie rannte aus der Großen Halle hinaus und lauschte dann. In der Ferne hörte sie das Klackern von sich entfernenden Schuhen und Hermine hastete hinterher. Sie sah einen schwarzen Umhang um die Ecke wirbeln und Hermine rannte schneller. Doch Pansy beschleunigte ebenfalls ihre Schritte und war bald schon außer Sicht.

Hermine rannte, bereits außer Atem, hoch in den Gryffindorturm und lief in Harrys Schlafsaal, wo sie seine Karte des Rumtreibers mit dem Acciozauber aufrief. Harrys Koffer klappte auf und offenbarte eine grauenhafte Unordnung. Daraus erhob sich ein löchriger, senffarbener Socken, den Hermine geschickt auffing und die flatternde Karte aus dem Stoff befreite.

„_Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!", _keuchte Hermine und die Karte füllte sich. Hastig und zitternd vor Anstrengung ließ Hermine ihren Zeigefinger über die Karte gleiten, bis sie Pansy gefunden hatte. Sie saß oben auf der Plattform des Ravenclawturms. Hermine seufzte, rannte den Gryffindorturm herunter und den von Ravenclaw wieder herauf. Oben bei der Plattform, sah sie eine zusammengekauerte weinende Gestalt.

Hermine trat unsicher näher und kniete sich schließlich neben Pansy hin. Sie hob ihren Kopf und Hermine sah, wie wunderschön die Haare ihr Gesicht rahmten. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte Pansy heiser, „Was willst du?"

Hermine brannte die Gegenfrage auf der Zunge, wieso Slytherins immer ins Vertrauensschülerbad kamen. Stattdessen sagte sie: „Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Für alles. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, warum du so auf mich und Ron reagiert hast… du triffst doch selber andere Jungs." Pansys Kopf ruckte hoch. „Und du willst die intelligenteste Hexe deiner Zeit sein? Dass ich nicht lache." Hermine setzte sich vor Pansy hin und nahm deren Hand in die ihre. Sie war eiskalt und Hermine konnte spüren, wie es Pansy fröstelte.


	8. Chapter 8

Pansy stand plötzlich auf und riss ihre Hand von Hermine weg. „Weißt du was? Weißt du, warum ich mich mit den ganzen Idioten getroffen habe? Ich wollte dich eifersüchtig machen, verdammt noch mal!", schrie Pansy. Hermine blieb ruhig. „Aber ein Mann wird doch nicht unsere Freundschaft zerstören, Pansy."

Pansy ließ ein ungläubiges Lachen hören. Dann wurde ihre Miene ausdruckslos, außer dass sie immer noch weinte. „Du verstehst es nicht, oder? Ich- ich…- Und du machst mit einem anderen Typen rum! Tanzt mit ihnen!"

„Ich habe nicht…", begann Hermine.

Pansy machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte mit einem weiteren Fluch davon.

Hermine wollte aufstehen doch ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht. War Pansy in sie verliebt? Nein, das war unmöglich… Andererseits würde es alles erklären… Hermine stand auf, als es wieder funktionierte und ging langsam zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Sie ließ sich einen Sessel am Feuer sinken und schrie laut auf. „Verdammt!" Dann setzte sie leise hinzu: „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte… oh, Pansy, Pansy…" Wie ein Mantra wiederholte Hermine den Namen des anderen Mädchens. ‚Oh Gott, was soll ich nur tun! ', dachte Hermine und fühlte sich unglaublich schlecht und andererseits wiederum hoffnungsvoll, dass Pansy sie vielleicht doch mehr als nur als Schulfreundin mochte.

Nach einer Stunde schließlich stand Hermine auf, wischte sich die feuchten Augen ab und ging hinunter in die Kerker, um mit Pansy zu reden. Als sie um eine Ecke bog, stolperte sie förmlich über Malfoy, der ausnahmsweise alleine unterwegs war.

„Granger, was suchst du denn hier!?", fragte er herrisch, nachdem Hermine wieder aufgestanden war. „Äh, ja, Malfoy.", sagte Hermine verwirrt darüber, dass er sie noch nicht beschimpft hatte. „Ich, ehm, suche Pansy. Kannst du sie bitte holen? Sie ist bestimmt in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Warum sollte ich das für dich tun?" Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue arrogant nach oben. „Weil es dringend ist, Malfoy." Er lachte höhnisch. „Na gut, dann eben… _bitte_, Malfoy!", drängte Hermine ihn.

„Nein. Jetzt hör mir mal zu Granger. Pansy will dich nicht sehen. Nie wieder. _Zufällig _weiß ich das, sie kam nämlich ziemlich verheult zu ihrem besten Freund. Mir." „_Du!?_ Warum sollte Pansy mit ausgerechnet dir befreundet sein? Du bist ihr Ex… und hast sie für eine andere verlassen."

Malfoy blickte sie einen Moment überrascht an. „Nein, Granger. Zeit, dir mal was zu sagen. Pansy und ich waren nie wirklich zusammen. Nur nach außen hin. Die Beziehung, alles daran, das war nicht echt. Wir sind die besten Freunde seit unserer Kindheit und darum will ich nicht, dass ein kleines Schlammblut wie du sie weiterhin verletzt. Pans hatte nie einen Freund, weil sie sich nicht für Männer interessiert. Dass du kleine Alleswisserin das nicht weißt. Ich habe ihr kleines Spielchen mitgespielt, weil ich neben unserer ‚Beziehung' her immer diverse Freundinnen haben konnte. Pans wusste natürlich davon. Natürlich haben wir beide es auch probiert, ob es zwischen uns klappt, aber Pansy… nun, Männer sind eben nicht ihr Ding."

„Warum dann diese Farce?", fragte Hermine so erstaunt, dass sie sogar Malfoys Beleidigungen ignorierte.

„Merlin, Granger. Was meinst du wohl, was die Parkinsons sagen und tun würden, wenn Pansy nicht den Weg einschlägt, der für sie vorgesehen ist?"

Hermine nickte, verstehend. „Und, holst du sie jetzt bitte? Ich muss ihr etwas sagen.", sagte sie eindringlich.

„Nein, Granger. Lass sie in Ruhe.", sagte er überlegen.

„Aber sie ist einfach gegangen, ohne mir zuzuhören und ich muss ihr sagen – ich glaube – sie bedeutet auch mir wahnsinnig viel-"

Malfoy lachte boshaft. „Du hattest deine Chance, Granger, und du hast es versaut. Lass Pansy zufrieden. Und ich Idiot dachte, ihr wäret zusammen. Naja, jedenfalls bist du bei ihr unten durch. Viel Spaß mit dem _Wiesel_." Mit diesen Worten ging Malfoy. „He, Malfoy, warte doch mal, es tut mir leid – ich-" Malfoy drehte sich noch einmal um. „Sie will nichts mehr von dir wissen! Klare Ansage vorhin von ihr! Gute Nacht Granger, genieß euren und insbesondere deinen _Sieg_!"

Das war dann doch eine Provokation zu viel. „Du arrogantes Arschloch, Malfoy!", schrie Hermine verzweifelt. Ohne ihn kam sie nicht an Pansy heran. Malfoy drehte sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Tja, ich darf's mir eben leisten…"

„Du bist echt eine… eine männliche Schlampe, Malfoy, so wie du dich benimmst – sag, mit wem hast du es noch nicht getrieben!?" „Mit allen, nur nicht mit euch Schlammblütern! Im Übrigen heißt der Begriff, den du suchst ‚Casanova', Granger.", erwiderte er unbeeindruckt von der Beleidigung und Hermine klappte der Mund auf. Malfoy lachte hämisch und schritt davon.

Hermine krallte sich vor Wut in den eigenen Arm. Der physische Schmerz linderte den psychischen wenigstens ein bisschen. Seit wann fluchte sie eigentlich so oft? Malfoy kehrte ihre schlechten Seiten heraus.

Sie stürmte wutentbrannt in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo die Party mittlerweile in vollem Gange war. So schnell sie sich durch die feiernden Mitschüler kämpfen konnte, verschwand Hermine in ihrem Schafsaal und konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten.

Als sie am nächsten Tag die Heimreise gen London antraten, war Hermine schweigsam und vergrub sich in ein Buch. Jetzt, wo Pansy im Hogwartsexpress „gefangen" war, wäre es ein Leichtes gewesen, sie ausfindig zu machen, aber Hermine fehlte einfach der Mut dazu, nachdem sich das, was Malfoy gesagt hatte, in ihrem Kopf festgefressen hatte. Pansy wollte sie nicht wieder sehen.

Hermine umarmte ihre Freunde zum Abschied, ermahnte Harry zur Vorsicht, wie sie es immer tat und trottete dann, ohne am Bahnsteig einen Blick zu der Gruppe Slytherins zu riskieren, mit ihren Eltern hinaus ins Mugellondon.

Hermines Eltern begannen, sich um ihre Tochter Sorgen zu machen. Seit ihre Tochter aus Hogwarts zurückgekommen war, verhielt sie sich relativ seltsam. Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass Hermine bereits nach einer Woche alle ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt hatte und ständig in irgendwelchen Büchern vergraben war. Auch nicht, dass Hermine gewissenhaft alle ihre Pflichten zu Hause erledigte.

Aber von ihren Freunden wollte sie nichts wissen und sie ging auch nicht auf Partys, wie es jedes andere Mädchen in ihrem Alter gemacht hätte. Alle paar Tage riefen Freunde an oder schickten Eulenpost, doch Hermine fertigte sie ab und wollte nichts unternehmen.

Hermine schien traurig zu sein. Erst ab Mitte August änderte sich Hermines Verhalten ein wenig. Sie erhielt eine Einladung von Bill und Fleur zu deren Hochzeit und dehnte den Besuch bei Harry und Ron im Fuchsbau auf eine Woche aus. Danach schien sie um einiges glücklicher zu sein als zuvor. Mr und Mrs Granger waren erleichtert, dass mit Hermine doch alles zu stimmen schien.

Hermine sah nach einer Weile ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, um Pansy zu trauern und sich von allen abzukapseln. Dadurch versank sie nur im Selbstmitleid und Kummer und so nutzte sie Harry bei seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht besonders viel. Pansy hatte ihr kein einziges Mal geschrieben und Hermine, die sich selbst wegen Pansys Familie nicht traute, ihr eine Eule zu schicken, versuchte, damit zu leben, dass sie ihre Chance verpasst hatte. Aus dem Auge, aus dem Sinn. Sie wusste zwar, dass es ihr unendlich leid tat, nicht mehr mit Pansy befreundet zu sein, aber Malfoy hatte wohl Recht, Pansy wollte nichts mehr von ihr wissen. Und doch vermochte sie Pansy nicht zu vergessen.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermine verabredete sich mit Harry und Ron und zu dritt gingen sie in der Winkelgasse einkaufen. Sie übernachtete bei Ginny und beide hatten viel Spaß, doch Ginny war so klug, das Thema Pansy nicht anzusprechen.

Am ersten September verspürte Hermine die übliche Aufregung vor Beginn des Schuljahres, wenngleich dies ihr letztes sein würde. Harry und Ron hatten wie üblich ihre Hausaufgaben noch nicht fertig und wie üblich gab Hermine nach und ließ sie den letzten Rest einfach abschreiben und beide kritzelten rasch ihre Pergamente mit möglichst großer Schrift und riesigem Zeilenabstand voll.

Hermine war, wen wunderte es, zur neuen Schulsprecherin ernannt worden. Mrs Weasley hatte extra eine Feier zu Ehren Hermines veranstaltet. Sie stattete alle noch mit einer ganzen Palette an Sandwiches aus, bevor sie in den Hogwartsexpress stiegen.

In Hogwarts angekommen, musste Hermine sich laut dem Brief erst einmal bei Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall melden, damit diese das neue Schülersprecherpaar einweisen konnten. Hermine war schon gespannt, wer der zweite Schulsprecher sein würde; vielleicht war es ja ein Ravenclaw, mit denen sie sich in der Regel gut verstand – immerhin würde sie sich mit ihm oder ihr das Quartier teilen müssen.

Sie eilte noch vor der Begrüßungsfeier zum Schulleiterbüro. Nur kurz nach ihr traf Draco Malfoy ein. „Granger!", entfuhr es ihm, mit verächtlicher Stimme wie immer. Hermine lachte. „Mensch, Malfoy, wie bescheuert muss man eigentlich sein? Das Schuljahr hat noch nicht mal richtig angefangen, und du wirst schon zum Direktor beordert – hattest es wohl wieder nötig, ein paar Erstklässler einzuschüchtern- "

„Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, welche Ehre, Sie beide begrüßen zu dürfen.", empfing Professor Dumbledore seine zwei Schüler gewohnt übertrieben. „Das Passwort für Ihr Quartier lautet ‚Quaffel'. Es ist bei dem Wandteppich mit Thaddäus dem Troll. Mr Malfoy, bitte heften Sie für das Abendessen Ihr Abzeichen noch an.

Morgen werden Sie beide das Vertrauensschülertreffen leiten und – hier, Mr Malfoy –", Dumbledore reichte ihm eine Liste – „das sind Punkte, die Sie ansprechen und ausdiskutieren werden. Professor McGonagall erwartet in drei Tagen am Montag eine schriftliche Fixierung der Lösung der Probleme oder Verbesserungsvorschläge. Das Kollegium möchte Ihnen als Schüler in diesen Punkten ein Mitsprachrecht einräumen – nun aber rasch zur Feier!"

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihnen zu. Hermine war zu überfahren, um einen Ton herauszubringen und auch Malfoy wirkte geschockt. „Und schlagen Sie sich bitte nicht die Köpfe ein.", fügte Professor McGonagall im Hinausgehen beiläufig hinzu.

‚Was, Malfoy der zweite Schulsprecher? Träume ich etwa? ', fragte sich Hermine im Stillen. Zusammen mit dem Schulleiter betraten sie Große Halle und setzen sich dann zu ihren Haustischen.

„Malfoy ist Schulsprecher!", zischte Hermine Harry, Ron und Ginny zu. „Was!?", sagte Ron angewidert. „Psst, Ron, die Auswahl beginnt!", flüsterte Hermine ärgerlich.

Nach dem Festmahl – Hermine hatte es bewusst vermieden, an den Slytherintisch zu blicken, nicht mit _ihr _und Malfoy, die dort saßen – verabschiedete sich Hermine von ihren Freunden, umarmte Ginny und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Wandteppich, bei dem sich ihr und Malfoys Quartier befinden sollte.

Anscheinend war es im zweiten Stock ganz in der Nähe von dem Vertrauensschülerbad. Hermine ging gerade die Treppe hoch – glücklicherweise eine andere als die von allen anderen Schülern – und sie sah jemanden regungslos im dämmerigen Gang stehen. „Malfoy?", fragte sie vorsichtig, „Findest du das Quartier nicht? Ich weiß auch nicht genau, wo es ist, lass uns doch zusammen…"

Es war nicht Malfoy, der da stand. Hermines Herz klopfte schneller.

Die Person bewegte sich auf Hermine zu und drückte sie an sich. Dann, bevor Hermine irgendwie reagieren konnte, pressten sich zwei Lippen auf ihren Mund und Hermine wurde rückwärts gegen den kalten Stein gedrückt.

Hermine seufzte auf und küsste zurück. „Oh… mein… Gott… Pansy… wie hab ich dich… vermisst!", stieß Hermine hervor, „Ich dachte… du willst nichts mehr von mir wissen!" Sie spürte Pansys Hände auf ihrer Taille und legte nun auch ihre Hände auf Pansys Hüften. „Hermine!", flüsterte Pansy.

Beide schnappten nach Luft und versanken dann wieder in einem langen Kuss. Hermine spürte, wie Pansys Hände ihren Rücken hinaufglitten und sie fest hielten. Nach einer Ewigkeit lösten sie ihre Lippen und Hermine blickte in Pansys wunderschönes Gesicht. „Pansy… es tut mir so leid…. Ich glaube, ich liebe dich doch… nur ist es mir zu spät klar geworden!", sagte Hermine. „Schhh… schon gut, das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr!", beruhigte Pansy Hermine und beide bewegten sich langsam in Richtung von Hermines Quartier.

Pansy küsste Hermine wieder und ließ ihre Hände unter Hermines T-Shirt wandern. „Quaffel, Quaffel!", ächzte Hermine, als sie den hässlichen Wandteppich erreicht hatten. Der Teppich schwang beiseite und gab ein Loch frei, durch das sich Pansy und Hermine eng umschlungen zwängten.

Hermine spürte, wie Pansy an ihrem T-Shirt zerrte, also half sie ihr, es auszuziehen. Pansy zog Hermine bis zu der Couch, die inmitten des kleinen Gemeinschaftsraumes vor dem Kamin stand. Hermine ließ Pansy machen, sie schien zu wissen, was sie tun musste. Hermine hatte ein bisschen Angst, weil sie nicht wusste, was Pansy von ihr erwartete und ob sie alles richtig machen würde und ob Pansy ihr nicht vielleicht wehtun würde oder umgekehrt?

Hermine zog Pansy über sich und half auch ihr aus dem T-Shirt. Vorsichtig berührte sie Pansys Haut. Pansy lächelte und flüsterte: „Keine Angst!" Sie küsste Hermine wieder und zog sich langsam die Hose aus. Pansy streichelte Hermines Bauch und liebkoste ihn mit ihren Lippen. Hermine richtete sich wieder auf und fuhr mit den Händen vorsichtig, als wäre Pansy zerbrechlich, von ihren Hüften bis zu ihrem Kopf hinauf und küsste Pansy fast ängstlich.

„War Malfoy wirklich nicht dein….", fragte Hermine leise und brach mitten im Satz ab. Pansy nahm Hermines Hände und legte sie auf ihre Brüste. Hermine wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen. „Oh, ich hab mit Draco zwei oder drei Mal geschlafen.", sagte Pansy ehrlich und blickte dabei Hermine in die Augen. Hermine liebte die blauen Augen und schloss paradoxerweise ihre Augen, um den Anblick für immer im Gedächtnis zu bewahren. „Damals war ich vierzehn… ja, er war der einzige. Danach wusste ich endgültig, dass ich nie eine Beziehung zu einem Mann haben wollte. Dann hatte ich zwei kurze Affären mit zwei Mädchen, einer Hufflepuff und einer Slytherin."

Hermine ließ ihre Hände sinken. „Ich will nicht nur eine kurze Affäre sein.", sagte sie leise. Pansy streichelte Hermines Wange. „Ich liebe dich, Hermine, und das weißt du. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, scheiß egal, was die da draußen alle sagen… das ist mir in den Ferien klar geworden." Hermine nickte halbwegs beruhigt.

Pansy öffnete nun auch Hermines Hose. Dann beugte sie sich vor, um Hermine wieder im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes atemberaubend zu küssen. Hermine legte ihre Hände an Pansys Seiten. Pansy half nach und schob Hermines Hände hinter ihren Rücken, damit Hermine ihren BH öffnen konnte.

Pansy begann nun, Hermines Körper zu streicheln. „Du bist so wunderschön!", flüsterte sie und küsste Hermines Hals hinab bis zu dem BH. Sie entledigte sich ihres eigenen und flüsterte: „Nur keine Angst, ich werde dir nicht wehtun, ich verspreche es!" Pansys Hände berührten Hermine so sanft und leicht und irgendwie überall, sodass sich Hermine nach einer Weile entspannte und Pansy erlaubte, ihre Hose auszuziehen.

Pansy lag halb über Hermine und Hermine erkundete nun ihrerseits den Körper der Frau, die sie liebte. Sie merkten nicht, wie sich auf einmal der Eingang hinter dem Wandteppich öffnete.

„Bei Merlin!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hermine und Pansy zuckten zusammen und beide versuchten, mit ihren Armen das Nötigste zu verbergen.

„Zwei halbnackte Frauen in meinem Heim – ein Traum oder eher, da Granger involviert ist, ein Alptraum?", stieß Malfoy hervor und starrte sie beide intensiv an.

„Malfoy!", quiekte Hermine entsetzt und synchron dazu rief Pansy empört: „Draco! Dreh dich gefälligst um!"

Malfoys Mund stand halb offen und wäre Hermine die Situation nicht so peinlich gewesen, hätte sie über seinen dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck lachen können.

Malfoy drehte sich mit errötendem Gesicht auf dem Absatz um und starrte den Wandteppich von innen an. „Bleibt mir denn nichts erspart!?", stöhnte er. „Na los, zieht euch was an, und dann…", jetzt begann Malfoy zu schreien, „Will ich mit Granger sprechen!"

Hermine und Pansy suchten hastig ihre Kleider zusammen und rannten geschwind in den angrenzenden Schlafraum, dessen Türe rot- golden verziert war. In Hermines Schlafzimmer zogen sie sich hastig an, brachten ihre Haare in Ordnung und gingen dann zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem Malfoy immer noch mit dem Gesicht zur Wand stand und die Arme verschränkt hatte.

„Draco?", sagte Pansy genervt, „Wir sind soweit, deine Strafpredigt anzuhören." Hermine bewunderte sie insgeheim dafür, dass Pansy nicht einmal den Hauch einer Röte zeigte und sich von Malfoy auch nicht einschüchtern ließ. Sie dagegen fühlte eine unglaubliche Hitze im Gesicht.

Malfoy drehte sich um, ignorierte es, dass Pansy Hermines Hand ergriff und setzte sich auf einen Sessel vor dem Feuer. Hermine und Pansy nahmen wieder auf der Couch Platz. Pansy zog Hermine nahe an sich und Hermine lehnte sich gegen Pansy, die ihren Nacken küsste. Hermine wagte es nicht, Malfoy ins Gesicht zu blicken.

„Nun, jetzt bin ich da, du wolltest mit mir sprechen?", sagte sie mit festerer Stimme als erwartet.

Malfoy schnaubte ob der Pose, in der sich Pansy und Hermine befanden. „Sie will also nichts mehr von mir wissen, hm, Malfoy? Du intrigantes A…", gewann Hermine an Sicherheit. Malfoy wischte ihren Einwand mit der Hand beiseite.

„Wisst ihr was? Fangen wir doch mal mit dem Wesentlichen an: Ich komme in mein Quartier, das ich zufälligerweise und ärgerlicherweise mit dir, Granger, teilen muss. Und was muss ich sehen? Wie es zwei Frauen auf der Couch in _meinem _Gemeinschaftsraum miteinander treiben, von denen komischerweise eine gerade du sein musst, Granger! Das verbitte ich mir! Ich will das nicht sehen, und ich werde dich auch nicht mit meiner Freundin behelligen, Granger, dass das klar ist! Geht woanders hin, verdammt noch mal! Und zweitens nochmal werde ich morgens das Bad als erster benutzen! Dass wir uns gleich verstehen, Granger!"

„Alles klar, Malfoy!", murmelte Hermine und begann, Pansy zu küssen, die Hermine noch näher zu sich zog und ihre Hände unter Hermines T-Shirt verschwinden ließ.

Malfoy wurde wütend. „Ich glaub's ja einfach nicht. Ist es euch denn egal, ob ich hier bin!?" „Geh du doch, Malfoy, du Arsch! Bei den Muggeln gibt es Männer, die dafür zahlen würden, um zwei Frauen zusehen zu dürfen.", sagte Hermine mutiger als sie sich fühlte und wandte sich wieder Pansy zu. „Grang-!" „_Silencio!" _ Pansy lachte und Malfoy erhob sich und ging lautlos schimpfend zu seinem eigenen Schlafsaal, wo er die Türe zuknallen ließ. „Schon blöd, wenn man ungesagte Zauber immer noch nicht beherrscht!", rief Hermine ihm nach.

Hermine begann auch zu lachen und befreite sich dann aber aus Pansys Umarmung. „Pansy, bitte… ich… kann jetzt nicht, nicht mit Malfoy im Nebenzimmer und eigentlich hauptsächlich nicht, wenn wir uns nicht ausgesprochen haben, okay? Bitte, nimm mir das nicht übel… aber vorhin war ich völlig überrumpelt." Pansy strich Hermine eine wirre Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Nein, das ist schon okay. Ich bin eigentlich auch erst gekommen, um mir dir zu reden, Hermine. Aber Worte hätten es nie so gut ausgedrückt, wie ich fühle… Ich… mir tut es auch leid, dass ich damals so reagiert hab und nicht mehr aufgetaucht bin."

Hermine nickte. „Weißt du, Pansy… ich hab mich extrem schwer getan, mir selber einzugestehen, dass ich mich in ein Mädchen verliebt habe und deswegen habe ich so… abwehrend reagiert. Ich weiß, es war dumm, weil – ich meine, welche Rolle spielt es denn schon, wen man liebt? Es geht doch nur um den Menschen, nicht um das Geschlecht. Aber…" Hilflos zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß, Hermine. Warum glaubst du, habe ich mit Draco geschlafen? Ihn mir als Freund ausgesucht, als meine Mutter mein fehlendes Interesse an Jungs bemängelte? Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben, wie es wirklich war und dachte, wenn ich nur einen Freund hätte, dann würden sich meine Gedanken an Frauen in Luft auflösen. Aber das taten sie nicht.

Also gestand ich Draco, was ich wirklich fühlte. Man kann nicht sagen, dass er begeistert gewesen wäre – aber er hat zu mir gestanden und mich unterstützt, wie man es von einem guten Freund eben erwarten kann. Aber vor ein paar Monaten hat er angefangen, sich mit Daphne zu treffen und sie ist für ihn mehr als nur sein übliches ‚Spielzeug'. Deswegen wollte er offiziell mit ihr zusammen sein und musste sich von mir ‚trennen'.

Natürlich hatte ich Angst, dass ich jetzt auffliegen könnte, und wollte ihn daran hindern, es offiziell zu machen. Ich muss dir wohl nicht sagen, wie enttäuscht meine Familie war, als sie erfahren haben, dass ich nicht mehr mit ihm, ähm, ‚zusammen' bin."

Pansy schwieg kurz, um dann den Bogen zu schließen: „Du siehst, ich habe auch lange gebraucht und Dummheiten begangen. Schlimmere als du. Aber ich schätze, das ist es, was passiert, wenn Menschen aus der Bahn geworfen werden, wenn ihr Weltbild von heute auf morgen zerstört ist. Mein Bild war: verheiratete Hausfrau mit drei Kindern in einem großem Haus mit Garten. Daran habe ich geglaubt, seit ich denken kann, weil es mir so vorgelebt wurde. Und das hat sich einfach so in Nichts aufgelöst. Ich stand ohne alles da. Und das wollte ich dir nicht zugestehen, Hermine. Ich habe nur das gesehen, was ich sehen wollte und habe dabei vergessen, wie ich selbst mal vor drei, vier Jahren war."

Hermine hörte zu, ohne Pansy zu unterbrechen. Dasselbe Gefühl hatte sie auch während der Sommerferien gehabt. Dass man einen völlig neuen Weg einschlug, der nicht gerade der einfachste war und der der Umwelt ganz bestimmt nicht gefallen würde.

„Aber du hast dich weiterentwickelt, Pansy.", sagte Hermine schließlich. „Du sagst, dass es dir egal ist, was die anderen denken. Dass du mit mir zusammen sein willst. Es ist kein Malfoy mehr da, hinter dem du dich verstecken musst oder kannst."

Pansy nickte. „Ich glaube, dass man sich viel besser fühlt, wenn man sich nicht immer verstecken muss. Auch wenn ich die Konsequenzen für mich noch nicht ganz einschätzen kann, in Bezug auf meine Familie."

„Das kann ich auch nicht.", meinte Hermine, „Aber meine Eltern werden sich damit abfinden und mich letztendlich unterstützen, so wie sie es immer getan haben."

Hermine kuschelte sich in Pansys Arme und beide saßen schweigend da. Pansy flüsterte nach einer Weile: „Wenn uns Draco nicht unterbrochen hätte… hättest du dann den letzten Schritt gewagt?" Hermine lächelte etwas. „Hm, das ist eine gute Frage. Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Für dich würde ich alles tun, Pansy. Aber wenn es dir recht ist, würde ich es gerne… langsam angehen lassen. Ich hab nämlich immer noch ziemliche Angst. Irgendwie."

Pansy nickte. „Ja, das versteh' ich." Sie legte ihre Arme um Hermines Bauch und hielt sie fest. Hermine sagte auf einmal: „Weißt du, Ron und ich, wir hatten nie etwas miteinander. Wir haben nur herumgeknutscht, dank den Flaschen von Whisky, die Rons Brüder hergeschafft haben. Und ich war zu verwirrt, um… ich dachte dabei nur an dich und wie du mich damals am See geküsst hast."

„Ich weiß, Hermine.", flüsterte Pansy. „Ich hab das da oben auf dem Ravenclawturm nur zu dir gesagt, weil ich so wütend und eifersüchtig war." Sie streichelte Hermines Kopf. „In den Ferien war ich so verzweifelt, weil ich dich nicht mehr gesehen habe, um deine Antwort zu hören… deswegen wollte ich dich auf dem Weg nach hier abpassen und dann… überkam es mich einfach. Wie gesagt, so hätte ich es nie verbal artikulieren können." Pansy lachte bei dem letzten Satz.

„Na, dann wäre jetzt ja alles geklärt.", grinste Hermine. „Oder, halt. Pansy, ich weiß, dass dir das nicht leichtfallen wird und dass ich auch gar nicht verlangen kann, dass du deine Familie aufgibst. Aber wenn sie dich nicht akzeptieren… weißt du, bei uns kommst du unter, wenn du die Seiten wechselst."

Pansy küsste sie. „Vielleicht werde ich das tun, Hermine. Aber bitte gib mir Zeit, dass ich alles überdenke."

Schläfrig hielten sie einander.

„Granger!", ertönte eine laute Stimme. Hermine hob dösig ihren Kopf an und blickte direkt in Malfoys graue Augen. „WAS!? Du kannst von mir aus ins Bad, Malfoy… ich wird's dir nicht streitig machen…", murmelte Hermine im Halbschlaf, „Keine dreißig Meter entfernt ist nämlich ohnehin das Vertrauensschülerbad…" „Es ist zehn Minuten vor der ersten Stunde, ich dachte, ich bin so nett und wecke dich auf.", sagte Malfoy hämisch.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermine fuhr hoch, neben ihr gähnte Pansy verschlafen. „WAS!?", rief sie entsetzt. Sie war noch nie zu spät erschienen. Hastig sprang sie von der Couch, als ihr etwas einfiel. „Malfoy! Heute ist doch Samstag! Wir haben noch nicht mal unsere Stundenpläne!" Dann blickte sie auf die Uhr. Tatsächlich war es nicht kurz vor acht, sondern halb sieben.

Malfoy feixte. Hermine wurde wütend. Er sah es und meinte: „Das war für gestern, du Schlamm-", er würgte sich selber ab und fügte hinzu: „Nicht, dass ich mich jetzt entschuldigen würde. Aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass wir nun zusammen leben müssen und du mit meiner besten Freundin zusammen bist…"

Hermine begriff. „Also, du nennst mich nicht mehr ‚Schlammblut' und ich nenne dich auch einfach nur ‚Malfoy', einverstanden?" Er zog die Augenbraue hoch und nickte schließlich einmal kurz. Dann wandte Malfoy Hermine den Rücken zu und spazierte aus ihrem Quartier.

Pansy öffnete die Augen und kicherte leise. „Was gibt's denn?", fragte Hermine. „Ooch, Draco. Er hat sich mal zu Herzen genommen, was man ihm gesagt hat." „Wie?" „Oh, gestern, nachdem du eingeschlafen warst, habe ich ihn von dem _Silencio_ befreit, nachdem ich im gesagt habe, dass es besser sei, einen Waffenstillstand zu vereinbaren." Hermine lachte ungläubig. „Und ich dachte schon, er würde sich bessern."

„Immerhin zeigt er guten Willen.", grinste Pansy. „Außerdem hat er vor dir im Grunde ziemlich viel Respekt. Auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde." Hermine stand auf und ging ins Bad. Für heute war sie spät dran. Ron und Harry würden spätestens in einer Stunde antanzen, um zu überprüfen, ob Malfoy sie ganz gelassen hatte oder ob nur noch Einzelteile von ihr übrig waren.

Hermine schloss die Badtür hinter sich und lehnte sich erst einmal dagegen. Es war so viel passiert. Sie holte tief Luft. Malfoy war der zweite Schulsprecher und das Wichtigste, Pansy und sie waren nun endlich zusammen. Hermine dachte an all die Stunden zurück, in denen sie in den Ferien in ihrem Zimmer gesessen hatte und gegrübelt und geweint hatte, warum sie nie Glück haben konnte und sich in eine Person verlieben musste, die unerreichbar schien.

Aber Pansy hatte genauso empfunden wie sie und gestern… Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn Malfoy sie nicht gestört hätte, wie weit hätte sie sich wohl vorgewagt? Sie stieß sich von der Tür ab und machte sich fertig, um dann Pansy ins Bad zu lassen.

Als beide fertig waren, fragte Hermine: „Was ist denn mit denen aus deinem Schlafsaal? Werden die dich nicht vermissen?" „Oh, nein, die kümmern sich nicht um mich. Ich habe schon viele Nächte auswärts verbracht." Wegen Hermines irritierten Blicken fügte Pansy hinzu: „Ich habe ziemlich oft in dem Raum der Wünsche geschlafen, seit ich ihn durch eure DA kannte. Die anderen haben wohl geglaubt, ich wäre bei Draco oder so, jedenfalls haben sie nie was gesagt – aber ich wollte einfach nur meine Ruhe haben."

Hermine setzte sich auf das Bett in ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal und Pansy ließ sich auch darauf nieder, um sich bei Hermine anzulehnen. „Sag, wie schaut dein Raum der Wünsche denn aus?", wollte Pansy wissen. „Oh, er… es ist langweilig.", sagte Hermine zögerlich. „Na gut, also… er sieht ein bisschen aus wie die Bibliothek und in der Mitte ist eine kreisrunde Fläche zwischen den Bücherregalen und dort hat man die Möglichkeit, Zaubertränke zu brauen und Tabellenwerke der Arithmantik und Chemie hängen aus. Es riecht nach altem Pergament und auch etwas frisch, Zitronengras vielleicht. Naja, und nach den Zaubertrankzutaten, die in einem Wandschrank aufbewahrt sind."

Pansy lächelte leicht bei der Vorstellung. „Irgendwie hab ich mir auch nicht denken können, dass es was anderes ist." „Und was ist er bei dir?" „Also der zentrale Rauminhalt war immer ein Bett." Hermine schnaubte, um ein albernes Kichern zu unterdrücken. Pansy versetze ihr einen Stoß. „Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich ihn immer nachts betreten habe, ist das gar nicht so abwegig, oder? Der Raum hat noch ein Fenster, von dem aus man über den See zum Verbotenen Wald blicken kann." „Aber der Raum liegt doch mitten im Schloss, wie kann er da ein Fenster haben?", fragte Hermine.

„Dafür ist er doch gut, dass er dir deine Wünsche erfüllt.", meinte Pansy. „Und die Bettdecke ist immer braun-gelb gemustert, die Farben der Holyhead Harpies. In einer Ecke steht ein kleines Schränkchen mit allerlei unbrauchbarem Kram herum. Ein Regal mit Büchern, Romane jeden Genres. Von dort ist auch der Shakespeare. Das Zimmer wirkt gemütlich, mit einem Kamin… ich bin gern dort. Das einzige, das fehlt, ist Essen, denn das schafft der Raum nicht. Deswegen gehe ich immer in die Küchen und hole mir ein paar Donuts, bevor ich es mir gemütlich machen kann."

Beide saßen schweigend da und blickten sich an. Pansy zog Hermine sanft zu sich und begann, sie zu küssen. Hermine schloss die Augen und genoss es, bei Pansy zu sein.

Nach einer Zeitspanne, die eine gefühlte Ewigkeit und doch viel zu kurz war, hörte Hermine plötzlich laute Stimmen. Erschrocken sprang sie auf, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Harry und Ron und Draco Malfoy ins Zimmer platzten. „Hermine!", „Hier bist du!", „Granger!", riefen sie zu dritt los. „Halt die Klappe, Wiesel, ich rede!" „_Wir_ sind Hermines Freunde, du Slytherinbastard!" „Und was will _die_ hier!?" „Hört auf, _RON_! Harry.", schrie Hermine. „Malfoy, du zuerst.", bestimmte Hermine. Nicht, weil sie sonderlich an seiner Entschuldigung interessiert war, sondern weil sie ihn dann mit Pansy wegschicken konnte.

„Sie waren draußen vor dem Teppich und haben herumgeschrien. Nach dir, Granger – und als ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass du gerade beschäftigt bist, sind sie hereingekommen und wollten zu dir. Konnte sie nicht aufhalten.", erklärte Malfoy. „Komm, Pansy, wolltest du nicht Snapes Musteraufsatz lesen?" „Äh, ja, sicher. Bis später dann." Pansy erhob sich von Hermines Bett und folgte Malfoy nach draußen.

Hermine wartete, bis sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, dann wandte sie sich ihren Freunden zu. „Erstens, Ron. _Pansy _ist meine Freundin, also halt dich zurück. Wir hatten das Thema schon mal, und dasselbe gilt auch für dich, Harry! Malfoy mag uns noch so zuwider sein, aber ich bin der Depp, der mit ihm das ganze Schuljahr zusammenleben und mit ihm auskommen muss! Also beleidige ihn gefälligst nicht, sonst hab _ich_ hier keine RUHE!", rief Hermine wütend. „Und was fällt euch eigentlich ein, so hereinzuplatzen?"

Reumütig senkten beide ihre Köpfe und Harry sagte: „Tut uns leid, Hermine… du bist noch nicht zum Frühstück erschienen, deswegen haben wir dich gesucht und Malfoy hat uns verhöhnt, als wüsste er was, das wir nicht wissen. Ja, und jetzt sind wir da.", schloss Harry etwas lahm, von Rons Kopfnicken bekräftigt. Ron fragte schließlich: „Also, kommst du jetzt mit uns frühstücken? Wir haben extra gewartet."

Hermine nickte besänftigt und ging mit den beiden nach draußen. Weder Pansy noch Malfoy waren in Sicht, also fragte Hermine Harry leise nach den Horkruxen. „Sag mal, Harry, wie läuft Du-weißt-schon-was jetzt? Dumbledore hat dir schon lange keine Einladung geschickt, nicht?" Harry antwortete: „Es geht auch… stockend. Wir kommen einfach nicht weiter. Die Artefakte von Tom und seiner Familie waren fast zu leicht. Der Ring und das Tagebuch. Und das Medaillon von Slytherin konnte Dumbledore ausfindig machen, auch wenn wir es noch nicht zerstört haben, weil-" „Harry", unterbrach Hermine ihren besten Freund, „wir wissen das alles schon. Wir wissen, dass die alte Kröte Umbridge das Medaillon besitzt. Was gibt es Neues an der Front?"

„Nun, nicht viel in der Tat." Er seufzte. Dann zählte Harry an den Fingern an: „Voldemort selbst- eins. Dann wahrscheinlich die Schlange, die deinen Dad angegriffen hat, Ron- zwei. Der Ring, das Tagebuch, das Medaillon von Slytherin. Weil Dumbledore aufgrund Slughorns Erinnerung glaubt, dass Voldemort sieben angefertigt hat, fehlen nach unserer Rechnung noch zwei. Es kommen nur noch Hufflepuff, Gryffindor und Ravenclaw infrage. Bei Hufflepuff existiert eine Teetasse-" „Becher, Harry, es ist ein _Becher_!", verbesserte Hermine ihren Freund. „Ja, jedenfalls kennt Voldemort ihn."

„Das haben wir aber schon hunderte Male durchgekaut, Harry.", sagte Hermine, enttäuscht, dass er nichts hatte. Also wandte sie sich an Ron: „Und du, Ron? Kennst du nicht irgendwelche Geschichten, die du in deiner Kindheit mitbekommen hast? Erzählungen, Sagen?" Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Klar wurde mir die Gründungsgeschichte von Hogwarts hunderte Male erzählt, aber dabei ist nur die Rede von dem Sprechenden Hut…"

Hermine keuchte auf. „Was ist – was ist – glaubt ihr – was wäre, wenn der _Sprechende Hut _ein Horkrux wäre? Ich meine, das Schwert, das Harry aus der Kammer des Schreckens mitgebracht hat, kann es nicht sein, es hat den Ring zerstört – und der Hut – er spricht, wie das Tagebuch! Und es heißt ja auch, dass die Gründer ihm Grips verliehen hätten, was wäre, wenn auch Voldemort…"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Es klänge logisch, aber… direkt vor Dumbledores Nase? Das wäre zu dreist von Riddle gewesen… aber ich werde, wenn ich das nächste Mal im Schulleiterbüro bin, mal nachsehen. Einen Versuch ist es immerhin wert.", versprach Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

Sie hatten die Große Halle erreicht und ihr Gespräch verstummte automatisch. Hermine sah kurz zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüber, wo Pansy bereits saß und mit Blaise Zabini plauderte.

Sie setzte sich neben Seamus und mischte sich ein Müsli zusammen. Ron fragte zwischen zwei Bissen: „Was hat jetzt eigentlich Pansy gewollt, Hermine?" Die Angesprochene zuckte zusammen und ein bisschen Milch schwappte aus ihrer Schale. „Ach, Pansy. Äh." Hermine überlegte fieberhaft. Es war wohl noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, sich vor Harry und Ron zu outen. „Oh, also sie hat nur… weißt du Ron, ich wüsste eigentlich nicht, was es dich angeht, wenn zwei Freundinnen miteinander reden. Wir haben uns gestritten und die Sache aus dem Weg geräumt, wenn du's genau wissen willst." „Ach so.", sagte Ron.

Wahrscheinlich ahnte er, dass es nicht die ganze Wahrheit war, denn er tauschte mit Harry einen vielsagenden Blick aus, von dem er offenbar glaubte, Hermine bekäme ihn nicht mit, aber sie kannte ihre beiden Freunde einfach zu gut, als dass ihr so etwas entgangen wäre.

Nach dem Frühstück ging Hermine in die Bibliothek, um ein paar Recherchen zu betreiben. Dank Professor Dumbledore hatte sie eine Dauererlaubnis für die Verbotene Abteilung und konnte so überall hilfreiche Informationen über Voldemort suchen.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon gelesen hatte, es war aber schon Nachmittag, da spürte sie, wie sie jemand von hinten umarmte und den Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie zuckte zusammen und klappt hastig das Buch zu, das sie gerade las. „Merlin, Pansy, hast du mich gerade erschreckt!", sagte sie. Pansy lachte leise in Hermines Ohr. „Da bist du ja. Komm mit mir nach draußen.", schnurrte Pansy. Hermine nickte und stand auf. Wie selbstverständlich ergriff Pansy Hermines Hand und führte sie aus der Bibliothek.

Pansy führte Hermine zum Quidditchfeld. „Was wollen wir denn da? Heute ist doch gar kein Spiel!", sagte Hermine. „Nein", Pansy grinste breit, „aber Training." Sie führte Hermine die Stufen in das Stadion hinauf und suchte sich zwei Plätze genau in der Mitte aus. „Beste Sicht!", erklärte sie.

Ein paar Minuten später betraten grüngewandete Spieler das Feld. Hermine unterdrückte ein Verziehen des Gesichts. Sie mochte Slytherin nicht und das Team des Hauses schon gar nicht. Das ganze Team, einschließlich Malfoy, war fast talentfrei und kompensierte dies mit unfairen Mitteln. Die Treiber versuchten oft erst gar nicht, die Klatscher zu treffen, sondern zermanschten lieber die Gegenspieler, Malfoy verhöhnte die Gegner und die Jäger und der Hüter fegten auch nur allzu oft die anderen vom Besen.

Aber Hermine musste zugeben, dass Malfoy als Sucher nicht wirklich grottenschlecht war. Es war nur so, dass Harry einfach besser war und neben ihm alle schlecht aussahen. In Malfoys Fall war das war extrem befriedigend.

In keinerlei Hinsicht hatte Draco Malfoy das, was Hermine hatte. Keinen treuen Freund wie Ron, keine Freundin, die so hübsch und klug war wie Pansy, keine so guten Noten wie Hermine selbst und wenn man ihn mit Harry verglich… Malfoy und keiner seiner Freunde hatte je gegen Gryffindor im Quidditch gewonnen und Malfoy hatte auch noch nie den Hauspokal für Slytherin geholt.

Hermine grinste vor Schadenfreude in sich hinein. Pansy, die sich an sie gelehnt hatte, bemerkte dies und fragte Hermine, warum sie lachte. Doch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. In wenigen Minuten jedoch verging ihr das Lachen.

Die Slytherins waren fertig mit ihrem Training und alle bis auf einen gingen in die Umkleiden. Pansy nahm Hermine beim Arm und sagte zu ihr: „Komm mit, ich will dir was zeigen. Damit du mir vertraust." Sie zog Hermine mit nach unten zu dem Slytherinspieler. Hermine sah, dass es Malfoy war.

Er zog in seiner typischen Art und Weise die Augenbraue hoch, als er die beiden näherkommen sah. „Na dann amüsiert euch mal gut.", sagte er. Pansy schnappte sich seinen Besen, bevor er ging. „Na los!", forderte sie Hermine auf, „Fliegen wir eine Runde!" Hermines Mund klappte auf. „Ähm, nein. Nein, danke, Pansy, ich bleibe lieber hier am Boden."

Pansy blickte sie leicht amüsiert an. „Flugphobie?" Hermine nickte. Pansy stieg wieder von Malfoys Besen herunter. „Du musst dich wirklich nicht fürchten. Ich bin früher mit Draco ziemlich oft geflogen, bis ich es mich selbst getraut habe. Halt dich einfach nur gut fest an mir." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir hat ehrlich gesagt schon die erste Flugstunde in der ersten Klasse gereicht." „Bitte, Hermine, tu's für mich! Siehst du, ein Nimbus 2001, noch sicherer und eine noch ausgereiftere Technik als beim Feuerblitz – und nicht ganz so schnell. Bitte, vertrau mir einfach."

Hermine blickte in Pansys bittende, tiefblaue Augen. Sie seufzte. „Also gut." Sie kletterte ungelenk hinter Pansy auf den Besen und schlang die Arme um Pansys Bauch. Pansy stieß sich ab und sie gewannen für Hermines Geschmack viel zu rasch an Höhe. Pansy umkreiste einmal das Stadion. „Toll, oder?", rief sie aus. Hermine war da anderer Ansicht, aber sie sagte nichts in der Angst, dass ihr schlecht würde. Pansy flog weiter nach oben und driftete schließlich ab und flog über den Verbotenen Wald.

Hermines Angst schwand ein wenig und sie wagte es, nach unten zu blicken. Unter ihr sah sie jahrhundertealte Bäume, die ihnen ihre knorrigen Äste mit verfärbendem Laub entgegenstreckten, Lichtungen, wo sie einmal glaubte, einen Zentaur gesehen zu haben und einige andere Kreaturen, was Hermines Interesse weckte. Nach einer Weile flog Pansy einen Bogen um kehrte um zum Schloss.

Die Abendsonne leuchtete über der Landschaft. Hermine war wider Erwartung doch hingerissen von dem Bild, das sie sah. Hogwarts in seiner vollen Pracht, davor der dunkle See und unter ihr der schier endlose Wald. „Ja, es ist toll!", rief sie zu Pansy. Hermine erwartete, dass sie nun zu dem Quidditchfeld zurückfliegen würden, doch Pansy hielt auf das Schloss zu.

Hermine drückte Pansys Bauch, um sie zum Landen zu bewegen, denn so, wie es für Hermine aussah, flog Pansy geradewegs auf eine Mauer zu. Ein Déjà-vu Erlebnis für Hermine, die sich an die dritte Klasse erinnerte, als sie mit Seidenschnabel Sirius gerettet hatten. Was hatte Pansy vor? Sie flogen langsam parallel an der Mauer entlang, bis sie ein hell erleuchtetes Zimmer fanden. Pansy zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und öffnete das Fenster mit einem „Alohomora!" und flog geradewegs in den Raum.

Hermine unterdrückte ein überdrehtes Kichern, als sie sich vorstellte, wie sie zufällig gerade in Professor McGonagalls Büro vor deren Augen auf einem Kaminvorleger mit Schottenmuster landeten und... Hermine machte die Augen wieder auf, die sie ihrer Panik geschlossen hatte und bemerkte weder einen Professor noch geschmacklose Teppiche.

Etwas zittrig machte sie sich von Pansy los und stieg vom Besen herunter. Sie sah sich in einem Raum, in dem ein Bett mit absonderlich gemusterter Bettwäsche stand, einen Kamin, eine Kommode und ein Bücherregal… „Pansy, das hier ist der Raum der Wünsche!? Aber der ist doch eher auf der Südseite als hier im Norden!", sagte Hermine.

Pansy drehte sich um und grinste. „Ich sag ja, er erfüllt dir jeden Wunsch außer Essen." Hermine lächelte breit. „Ich weiß, wie ich Abhilfe schaffen kann. Dobby?" Es knackte laut und der Hauself erschien. „Miss Hermine hat gerufen? Harry Potters Freundin!" rief Dobby hocherfreut aus und verbeugte sich tief. „Wärest du so nett, uns ein bisschen was zu essen zu bringen, Dobby?", bat ihn Hermine. Dobby verbeugte sich noch tiefer und verschwand.

Alsbald tauchte Dobby mit völlig überladenen Platten wieder auf und stellte sie auf einen Tisch, der gerade praktischerweise zusammen mit zwei Stühlen erschien. „Vielen Dank, Dobby, dafür bekommst du an Weihnachten ein zusätzliches ungleiches Paar an Socken!", versprach Hermine und Dobby verbeugte sich erneut, bevor er verschwand.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Beziehungen zur Küche hast.", sagte Pansy, „War Dobby nicht bei den Malfoys?" „Doch", erwiderte Hermine, „aber Harry hat ihn mit einem Trick befreit. Er möchte frei sein und hier bezahlt ihm Dumbledore sogar einen Lohn und gewährt ihm Urlaubstage." Pansy lachte ungläubig. „Ich dachte immer, sie lieben ihre Arbeit." Hermine sagte zu dem Thema lieber nichts mehr, denn sie wollte keinesfalls mit Pansy streiten und es lag nahe, dass sie eine ähnliche Auffassung zu dem Thema hatte wie Ron, und der war ein Sturkopf, was die Rechte von unterdrückten Minderheiten anging.

Nach dem Essen ging Hermine zu der Kommode, weil sie wissen wollte, was sich Pansy wohl wünschen mochte, damit sie mit unnützen Dingen gefüllt war. Pansy legte sich auf das Bett und beobachtete Hermine stumm. Hermine zog die oberste Schublade heraus. Ein Kästchen war darin, das allerlei Kettchen und Anhänger beherbergte, allesamt grün und mit entweder einem Schlangen- oder Drachenmotiv. Sie zog die nächste Schublade auf. Zerknüllte Pergamentfetzen quollen heraus. Hermine lachte unwillkürlich.


	13. Chapter 13

Sie griff nach einem Zettel und entfaltete ihn. Irgendwer hatte sich offenbar in Poesie geübt, und zwar an einem der für Hermine unsäglichen Valentinstage, da das Pergament mit Rosen und geflügelten Kobolden bedruckt war. Sie warf den Zettel beiseite und öffnete den nächsten. Keine Kobolde oder Herzchen, aber eine vielversprechendere Version des Liebesgedichtes. Es schien eine feminine Handschrift zu sein. Dem Datum nach zu urteilen, konnten die Schreibversuche nicht älter als zwei Jahre sein. Hermine überlegte, ob Pansy versucht hatte zu dichten in den einsamen Stunden der Nacht. Sie wollte sie gerade fragen, da sah sie, dass Pansy eingedöst war.

Hermine las nicht weiter, sondern öffnete eine weitere Schublade. Ein Glas mit getrockneten Käferaugen stand darin. Als sie die vierte Schublade aufzog, konnte Hermine einen überraschten Ausruf nicht unterdrücken. Ein goldenes Diadem lag darin. Vorsichtig nahm sie es heraus. Hermines laienhafter Meinung zufolge sah es durchaus echt und alt aus. Pansy erwachte von dem Ausruf und stützte sich mit den Händen auf. „Woher hast du das denn?", fragte sie offenbar genauso überrascht wie Hermine. „Es war da in der Schublade.", sagte Hermine und ging damit zu Pansy. Hermine lächelte breit und setzte es Pansy auf.

„Es steht dir.", meinte sie und Pansy lachte. „Jetzt bin ich wohl deine Prinzessin." Hermine nickte und beugte sich über Pansy. Sie lehnte sich herunter und küsste Pansy vorsichtig.

„Du kannst gut küssen!", flüsterte Pansy. „Besser als alle anderen." „Mir gefällt es mit dir aber auch.", bestätigte Hermine. „Männer sind schrecklich." Sie kicherte albern. Pansy lachte. „Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen."

„Warum hasst Malfoy mich so?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie eine Weile Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht hatten. Pansy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seine Eltern haben ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, in den großen Ferien, als sie zum ersten Mal erfahren haben, dass du besser warst als er. Du, als minderwertiges Wesen, als das sie dich betrachteten. Ich denke, wenn man dir immer sagt, das ist gut, das ist schlecht, dann prägt das deine Moralvorstellungen. Als Freundin von Harry Potter und Muggelgeborene hast du wahrscheinlich all das verkörpert, was er und seine Familie verachten."

„Und warum tust du das nicht? Warum glaubst du nicht daran, was er glaubt?"

Pansy schüttelte den Kopf und legte das Diadem neben sich ab. „Ich habe es auch geglaubt, weil meine Eltern es mir immer so vorgelebt haben, aber sie sind nicht so fanatisch wie Lucius und Narcissa. Dann aber fand ich heraus, dass ich mehr auf Frauen stehe. Das hat mich zum Umdenken gezwungen. Verstehst du, Hermine? Nur deswegen sollte ich ein minderwertiger Mensch sein, weil ich die falschen Personen liebe? Soll ich ein minderwertiger Mensch sein, nur weil ich nicht die ‚richtigen' Eltern habe?"

Sie machte eine Pause und küsste Hermine sanft auf die Wange.

„Draco weiß das auch, wie ich denke. Und es ist ihm egal, ob ich nun einen Freund oder eine Freundin habe. Wir waren seit unserer Kindheit miteinander befreundet – mein Geständnis hat ja keinen anderen Menschen aus mir gemacht…"

Hermine sah Pansy fest in die Augen. „Du weißt, mein Angebot steht. Wenn du dich loseisen kannst und willst, wirst du auf meiner Seite stets willkommen sein. Ich glaube, dass es bald zu einem Krieg kommen wird, bei dem jeder eine Seite wählen muss. Du weißt, dass ich mich immer für Harry entscheiden werde, auch wir dann zusammen sind."

Pansys Blick trübte sich. „Hermine, bitte… denk nicht darüber nach. Ich… kann jetzt keine Entscheidung treffen. Bitte, lass uns doch einfach in den Tag hineinleben und unser Abschlussjahr genießen. Ich weiß, dass du recht hast und wir werden in naher Zukunft wählen müssen, aber nicht jetzt."

Hermine nickte. Auch wenn sie auf das Gegenteil gehofft hatte, aber ihr war klar, dass sich ihre Freundin nicht ad hoc dazu entscheiden konnte, all ihre Freunde und ihre Familie zu verlassen. Aber Hermine wusste auch, dass sich Pansy richtig entscheiden würde, wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen war.

Sie war froh, endlich über so vieles geredet zu haben.

Hermine schaute auf die Uhr. Es war sieben Uhr abends. „Oh, so ein Mist! Ich muss jetzt zu Malfoy." Pansy lachte. „Wie, freiwillig?" Hermine stieß einen genervten Laut aus. „Nein, wegen Dumbledore. Er will, dass wir beide mit euch Vertrauensschülern ein paar Probleme lösen. Malfoy hat den Zettel mit den Themen. Am Montag brauchen wir die Vorschläge, also würde ich sagen, müssen wir uns langsam darum kümmern."

Ohne zu wissen warum, ergriff Hermine das Diadem, das neben ihnen auf dem Bett lag und verstaute es wieder in der Schublade, aus der sie es hatte. „Mich würde interessieren, wie viele tausende Schülergenerationen hier schon ihre Sachen versteckt haben."

Sie gingen gemeinsam zurück zu Hermines Quartier. Sie blieben vor dem hässlichen Wandbehang stehen und Hermine fühlte sich extrem unsicher. Pansy schaute nach links und nach rechts, ob jemand in der Nähe war, dann zog sie Hermine an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. „Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen!", flüsterte sie und ging. „Bis dann!", rief Hermine ihr nach.

„Quaffel.", murmelt sie und trat ein. Sie sah Malfoy auf der Couch fläzen. Er sah sie mit seinem typischen anzüglichen und höhnischen Grinsen an. Hermine reizte das zwar ungemein, aber sie entschloss sich, es diesmal zu ignorieren und sagte: „Was würdest du davon halten, wenn wir uns morgen mit den Vertrauensschülern treffen, ausmachen, wer an welchem Tag Aufsicht hat und die Probleme ausdiskutieren, wie Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat."

„‚_Wie Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat._'", äffte Malfoy sie nach. „Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als das zu befolgen, was deine Lehrer sagen, Granger?", sagte er gedehnt.

„Gut, dann haben wir also abgemacht, dass wir uns morgen um zehn vormittags treffen.", sagte Hermine und überging seinen Kommentar völlig.

Sie setzte sich gegenüber von Malfoy hin und begann an jeden Vertrauensschüler eine kurze Notiz zu schreiben, um sie von dem morgigen Treffen in Kenntnis zu setzen.

„Na, Granger.", sagte Malfoy, aber Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren und schrieb weiter. „Du warst heute ganz schön lang weg mit Pansy." Hermine seufzte leise und ignorierte ihn weiterhin. „Ts, ts. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, was ihr den ganzen Tag getrieben habt." Hermine nahm sich fest vor, seine Stimme auszublenden.

„Ich weiß von Pansys Raum der Wünsche und ich kenne das riesige Bett darin.", fuhr Malfoy genüsslich fort, „Ich habe dich ja immer für prüde und asexuell gehalten, Granger. Aber mittlerweile… hm."

Hermine umklammerte ihre Feder härter und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander.

„Mittlerweile… so wie ich Pansy kenne, hattet ihr sicherlich schon so richtigen dreckigen Lesbensex. Na, Granger, wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man mal ein bisschen lockerer wird?", sagte Malfoy in einem unbedarften Plauderton. „Und ich weiß, wie locker Pansy einen werden lassen kann."

Hermine fühlte Hitze in ihr Gesicht steigen. Wie war das noch gleich mit dem Waffenstillstand? Was für ein Arschloch. Sie knallte ihre Feder auf den Tisch.

Sie blickte auf und sah, dass Malfoy sich köstlich amüsierte. „Meine Beziehung geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an, Malfoy.", presste Hermine wütend hervor. „Und ich wollte ja nichts sagen, aber leider lässt du mir keine andere Wahl.", sagte sie beherrschter und stand auf. „Zufälligerweise weiß ich von einer sehr zuverlässigen Quelle, dass deine Qualitäten mehr als nur beschränkt und vor allem klein und wenig ausfüllend sind." Sie zeigte ihm ihren abgeknickten kleinen Finger und ging in ihren Schlafsaal, einen sprachlosen und wütenden Malfoy zurücklassend.

Wenn er unter die Gürtellinie zielte, konnte sie das auch. Er musste ja nicht wissen, dass Pansy nie etwas über ihn verlauten lassen würde.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermine wollte später noch in die Bibliothek, aber bevor sie aus ihrem Zimmer herausging, versicherte sie sich erst, dass die Luft rein war. Malfoy war nicht in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, also konnte Hermine gefahrlos herauskommen.

Sie suchte wieder einmal in der Verbotenen Abteilung nach hilfreicher Literatur für Harry. Das Problem war nur, dass man sich unglaublich schnell in den ganzen interessanten Büchern verlieren konnte und unglaublich viel Zeit vergeudete.

Hermine suchte nach Artefakten von Gryffindor. Sie kannte den Sprechenden Hut und das Schwert, aber vielleicht gab es noch etwas, das sich mit diesem Gründer in Verbindung bringen ließ.

Sie hörte Schritte und bemerkte, wie Harry und Ron hinzukamen. „Harry, warst du schon einmal im Haus deiner Eltern? Sie haben doch in Godric's Hollow gewohnt, nicht?" „Nein, ich war noch nie dort, aber ich wollte das Haus und ihr Grab besuchen, sobald ich mit der Schule fertig bin.", antwortete Harry. „Vielleicht sollten wir schon in den Weihnachtsferien hingehen.", wandte Hermine ein. „Wir?", fragte Harry, „Warum, wollt ihr mich begleiten?"

Hermine kratzte sich nachdenklich im Genick. „Es ist nur so, Harry, dass uns immer noch ein Horkrux abgeht und nachdem Gryffindor auch der Begründer von Godric's Hollow war, finde ich es naheliegend, mal vor Ort nachzuschauen."

„Hermine, du bist ein Genie.", sagte Ron mit einem verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck. Harry schaut auch ein bisschen perplex.

„Was… nein. Sagt mir nicht, dass ihr nie auf die Idee gekommen seid… wie viele Godrics und Gryffindors kennt ihr denn?", sagte Hermine, betroffen von der Tatsache, dass ihre Freunde das Offensichtliche nicht erkannt hatten. „Jedenfalls", fuhr sie fort, „finde ich, dass wir uns dort mal umsehen sollten. Es ist ein geschichtsträchtiger Ort und vielleicht gibt es zu Voldemort eine Verbindung, von der wir noch nichts wissen. Außerdem könnte es für ihn ein emotionaler Ort sein, immerhin hat er hier seinen Körper verloren und seinen größten Widersacher geschaffen."

Ron und Harry nickten. „Aber einen Gegenstand…?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll. Hermine seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nichts. Wenn er Hufflepuffs Becher besitzt, und davon können wir ausgehen, dann bleiben nur noch Gryffindor und Ravenclaw. Aber von Ravenclaw ist so gut wie gar nichts bekannt, außer ein paar Ammenmärchen. Langsam bin ich mit meinem Latein am Ende.", gab Hermine zu.

Harry kaute auf seiner Lippe herum. „Vielleicht suchen wir einfach am falschen Ort.", sagte er grübelnd und tippte auf den Stapel Bücher vor Hermine. „Der einzige Ort, den wir kennen und an dem Ravenclaw mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit war, ist natürlich Hogwarts. Könnte es hier irgendetwas geben, das mit ihr in Verbindung steht?"

Ein paar Wochen später waren sie aber immer noch nicht recht weitergekommen mit ihren Fragen. Die Zeit verflog und Hermine wurde zunehmend gestresster. Die Abschlussprüfungen standen in diesem Jahr bevor, sie wollte viel Zeit mit Pansy verbringen und musste die Beziehung aber geheim halten, sie sollte Horkruxe suchen und ihren Schulsprecherpflichten nachkommen.

Pansy machte sich machte wirklich Sorgen um ihre Freundin, die in letzter Zeit immer abwesender wirkte und vor allem auch abweisender. Wieder einmal saßen sie im Raum der Wünsche, nach Pansys Vorstellung.

„Hermine, was ist denn los, du wirkst so… neben der Spur in letzter Zeit! Und du zappelst.", fragte Pansy sie.

Hermine blickte auf ihre Beine und merkte, dass sie in der Tat auf- und abwippte. Eine nervtötende Angewohnheit für alle, die ihr dabei zusehen mussten. Sie blickte Pansy in die schönen ozeanblauen Augen, die sie voll echter Sorge ansahen.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist etwas viel, in letzter Zeit." Pansy kam um den Tisch herum und ergriff Hermines Hände. „Erzähl es mir.", bat sie. Hermine seufzte. „Es… es ist einfach die gesamte Situation. Die Prüfungen, meine Schulsprecherpflichte und Malfoy macht ständig dreckige Witze und droht damit, uns auffliegen zu lassen. Und eigentlich will ich mit dir auch nicht mehr in aller Heimlichkeit zusammen sein, Pansy."

„Aber du weißt doch…", entgegnete Pansy hilflos.

„Ich hab das Thema nicht mehr angesprochen, weil ich dich nicht drängen wollte, Pansy. Aber du musst dich endlich mal entscheiden, auf welcher Seite du stehen willst. Ich weiß, dass du mit Voldemort nichts zu tun haben willst."

Pansy zuckte zusammen.


	15. Chapter 15

„Entscheide dich für meine Seite. Keiner wird erwarten, dass du dem Orden beitrittst und gegen deine Freunde kämpfst, aber du kannst auch nicht zu den Todessern gehen."

Pansy nickte langsam. „Ich hab auch sehr viel darüber nachgedacht, Hermine.", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich liebe meine Eltern, aber jetzt… jetzt, wo ich eine wirkliche Wahl habe – werde ich nicht zu Du-weißt- schon-wem zurückgehen, ich hasse ihn und ich kann es nicht mit mir vereinbaren dorthin zu gehen, wo Frauen im Allgemeinen und wir", Pansy deutete zwischen sich und Hermine hin und her, „im Besonderen diskriminiert werden. Ich halte keine Seite für völlig richtig oder falsch… aber ich möchte frei sein und keinem Zwang unterliegen. Ich hab mich lang genug versteckt.", erklärte Pansy.

Hermine nickte und zog Pansy langsam heran, um sie zu küssen.

Ihr fiel damit schon mal ein großer Stein vom Herzen.

Pansy entzog sich ihr auf einmal und stand auf. Sie packte Hermines Hand und lachte dabei offen. „Komm, Hermine, lass es uns doch gleich offiziell machen, das Abendessen hat vorhin begonnen, sollen es alle sehen!"

Hermine war verwirrt ob dem Tatendrang, aber sie ließ sich bereitwillig mitziehen. Ihr Herz klopfte schneller, als sie daran dachte, dass sie sich gleich vor der ganzen Schule und ihren Freunden outen würden. Hermine war nervös und sie hoffte, dass sie es gut auffassen würden. Aber sie waren zu zweit und das gab ihr etwas Rückhalt. Alleine, das wusste Hermine, hätte sie sich das nicht getraut. Aber mit Pansy an ihrer Seite…

Pansy und sie gingen zur Großen Halle, wo schon der Großteil der Schüler versammelt war und aß. Hermine wurde wieder unsicherer, aber Pansy zog sie ganz nahe zu sich und legte ihren Arm um Hermines Hüfte. Sie küsste Hermine kurz und dann betraten sie die Halle.

Hermine legte nun auch ihren Arm um Pansy. Die scheinbar genau wusste, was zu tun war. Sie dirigierte Hermine zum Gryffindortisch und setzte sich mit ihr hin, nur um Hermine dann liebevoll zu küssen.

‚Es schauen alle!', wurde Hermine fast unangenehm bewusst, als sie das Tuscheln hörte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und lächelte Pansy glücklich an, bevor sie sich Essen auf den Teller lud.

„Hermine! Was… was tust du da, ich dachte…", sagte Harry perplex.

„Ron, nein, hör auf!", sagte Ginny laut.

Lavender und Parvati kicherten.

Nevilles Mund klappte auf und zu.

Ron war feuerrot und wurde von Ginny zurückgehalten.

Hermine war froh, dass sie mit dem Rücken zu den Slytherins saßen.

„Ich wollte es dir sagen, Harry, aber ich wusste nicht, wie du reagieren würdest.", sagte Hermine schließlich.

„Ich… es ist okay, Hermine, ich bin nur etwas überrascht, das ist alles.", gab Harry zu. Hermine lächelte und tauschte einen Blick mit Pansy aus. Dann wandte sie sich Ron zu. Er hatte sich mittlerweile beruhigt und löffelte verdrossen seine Suppe. Als er bemerkte, dass Hermine ihn ansah, legte er sein Besteck beiseite und starrte sie anklagend an. „Hermine, du wusstest doch, was ich für dich empfinde, wie kannst du nur… und dann mit _der_ da! Bitte, lass es mich besser machen! Bitte, sei meine Freundin!", sagte er.

Hermine wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah. „Ronald Weasley! Pansy steht auf unserer Seite. Und noch etwas. Kein Mensch kann sich aussuchen, in wen er sich verliebt. Und ich liebe Pansy!", sagte sie nachdrücklich. Ihr war klar gewesen, dass Ron sich kindisch aufführen würde, aber hier ging es nicht darum, wer den besseren Partner abgeben würde, sondern wen sie liebte.

„Ich bin nicht wie die anderen Männer, ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen!", flehte Ron. Parvati lachte verdruckst, während Ginny, Harry und Hermine Ron einfach nur empört ansahen. Pansy hatte einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie begann zu sprechen: „Weasley, Hermine ist meine Freundin. Ich will keinen Streit mit dir, aber so ist es eben. Und ob man lesbisch ist oder nicht, sucht man sich in der Regel nicht selbst aus. Dafür können wir genauso wenig wie du dafür kannst, dass du rote Haare hast."

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu, als wäre nichts gewesen. Hermine lächelte und küsste sie auf die Wange. Ron ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, stand auf und ging. Ginny murmelte: „Er kriegt sich schon wieder ein." Lauter fügte sie hinzu: „Ich freue mich wirklich für euch beide, und dass ihr euch getraut habt, eure Beziehung öffentlich zu machen."

Dafür fand sie breite Zustimmung am Gryffindortisch.

Beim Hinausgehen sahen Hermine und Pansy, dass ihnen viele Slytherins wütend nachblickten. Manche riefen ihnen auch offen Beleidigungen zu. Malfoy allerdings sah völlig gelassen aus und das überraschte Hermine etwas.

„Warum nutzt Malfoy die Gelegenheit nicht, mich zu beleidigen? Und als Reinblut, warum hat er keine Vorurteile sowie alle anderen?", fragte Hermine.

Pansy lächelte leicht. „Draco hatte seine Vorurteile, aber er kennt mich… er weiß, dass ich es mir nicht ausgesucht habe und dass ich kein anderer Mensch geworden bin. Er mag sich zwar immer für etwas Besseres halten und stolz auf seinen Reinblutstatus sein, aber er hat begriffen, dass Homosexualität kein Verbrechen ist oder minderwertig macht.

Du kennst doch sicherlich Nott, oder? Bei ihm… wir waren uns nie sicher, aber er hat auch nie Interesse an Mädchen gezeigt… Draco hat ihn nie so drangsaliert wie alle anderen. Glaub es oder nicht, aber in diese Richtung ist er sogar tolerant. Wenn er dir deswegen das Leben schwer macht, dann nur, weil es dein persönlicher Angriffspunkt ist und er dich dadurch beleidigen kann."

„Ich hab ihn immer als intolerantes A…loch gesehen.", sagte Hermine. Pansy lachte. „In vielerlei Hinsicht ist er das wahrscheinlich auch." „Machst du dir jetzt keine Sorgen, was alle anderen Slytherins sagen werden? Werden sie dich in Ruhe lassen?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie sie reagieren werden, aber sie müssen erst mal an Draco vorbei und mit ihm verscherzen sie es sich nicht so gern.", meinte Pansy gedankenverloren.

„Wollen wir nicht…", fing Hermine an und unterbrach sich, als sie der Mut verließ. „Hm?" Hermine wurde rot. „Ähm… ich dachte, vielleicht… wollenwirheutezusammenübernachten?", sprudelte Hermine heraus, bevor sie wieder einen Rückzieher machen konnte.

Pansy strahlte sie an. Sie blieb stehen und so hielt auch Hermine an. Pansy streichelte ihre Wange und küsste Hermine federleicht auf die Lippen. Sie nickte und flüsterte: „Ja, gerne…" und nahm Hermines Arm, um an ihn ganz zart durch ihre Hände gleiten zu lassen. Hermine schauderte. Bei ihren Händen angelangt, verfestigte sich Pansys Griff und sie ließ ihre Finger zwischen Hermines rutschen. Hermine drückte zuversichtlich Pansys Hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Sie gingen in Hermines Quartier und setzten sich auf die Couch, um Hausaufgaben zu machen.

„… das Schweifhaar eines Einhorns wird einerseits als Kernsubstanz für Zauberstäbe verwendet", erklärte Hermine Pansy, „und andererseits ist es eine sehr machtvolle Beigabe bei Tränken, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, steht das ungefähr auf Seite 120 von _Ars magia potio_. Es bewirkt die schützende Funktion von Unsichtbarkeitstränken."

Pansy blätterte in dem Buch nach. Hermine schrieb an ihrem eigenen Aufsatz für Snape weiter. Sie konnte wirklich gut mit Pansy zusammenarbeiten. Harry und Ron ließen sich andauernd ablenken, aber Pansy blieb bei der Sache und hatte dann auch den Ehrgeiz, es richtig zu machen. Seit sie mit Hermine zusammen war, gab sie sich auch wirklich Mühe und ihre Noten hatten sich zur Überraschung der Lehrer und Mitschüler drastisch verbessert.

Hermine hielt inne mit Lesen, als sie Stille vernahm und nicht mehr das Kratzen von Pansys Feder. „Was ist?", fragte sie, als sie sah, dass Pansy abwesend leicht nach oben schaute und vor sich hin grübelte. „Soll ich dir noch mal helfen?"

Pansy erwachte aus ihrer Starre und schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich bin ich schon fertig." Hermine sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Ach, nichts, ist nicht so wichtig.", sagte sie abwehrend. „Bist du auch fertig, Hermine? Dann könnten wir doch…", sagte Pansy mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Hermine fühlte, dass sich in ihr eine gewisse Art von Hitze aufbaute, die immer gegenwärtig war, wenn Pansy sie küsste.

„Ja, genau, komm, gehen wir in den Raum der Wünsche!", schlug Hermine nervös vor.

Pansy führte sie hinauf und zog Hermine in den Raum. Sie küsste Hermine leidenschaftlich. Hermine fühlte Pansys heiße Lippen auf ihren eigenen, spürte Pansys Brüste an ihren eigenen und wie sich ihre Hüften berührten.

Pansy legte ihre Hände auf Hermines Taille und begann, ihre Finger unter Hermines Bluse wandern zu lassen. Alles kribbelte da, wo Pansys kalte Finger Hermines Haut berührten. Hermine ließ sich gerne von ihrer Freundin anleiten. Pansy bewegte sie beide zu dem Bett, und bis dorthin hatte sie Hermines Bluse entfernt. Sie legte sich hin und Pansy begann, eine Linie von ihrem Kinn bis hinunter zu ihren Brüsten zu küssen. Dort, wo ihr Mund Hermines Haut verließ, spürte sie die Kühle und sie bemerkte, wie ihre Brüste auf die Kälte reagierten. Pansy öffnete Hermines BH und zog ihn weg.

Nachdem sie Hermines Brüsten die Aufmerksamkeit zuteilwerden hatte lassen, die sie verdienten, glitten ihre Hände tiefer, an den Innenseiten von Hermines Oberschenkeln entlang. Pansy musste sie nur sanft berühren, doch Hermine spürte, wie sich ein stechendes Verlangen in ihr breit machte.

Sie hob ihre Hüften an, damit Pansy ihr den Rock ihrer Schuluniform ausziehen konnte. Pansy nutzte die Gelegenheit, auch Hermines Unterwäsche mitzunehmen.

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Hermines Gehirn aufhörte zu denken, aber es war überwältigend, was Pansy noch so alles mit ihrer Zunge und ihren Fingern anstellen konnte.

Hermine spürte Pansys nackte Haut an ihrer. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, und doch wusste Hermine, dass sie bald aufstehen mussten.

Sie streichelte Pansys Haare, ihre Wange, ihre Schultern… gestern hatte sie alle Zeit der Welt gehabt, diesen perfekten Körper zu erkunden.

Pansy regte sich und öffnete ihre Augen. Sie sah in Hermines und lächelte. Hermine lehnte sich über sie und küsste Pansy. „Das gestern…", flüsterte Hermine, „…war echt total schön mit dir." Eine leichte Röte stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

Pansy grinste breit und küsste Hermine zurück. „Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam aufstehen… leider!", murmelte Pansy und Hermine machte einen unwilligen Laut. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Kommode mit den Liebesbriefen. „Pansy?" „Hmmm?" „Hast du diese ganzen Briefe in der Schublade da geschrieben?", wollte Hermine wissen und streichelte Pansys Brüste. Diese seufzte glücklich. „Jaaahh… ich war das… mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Rowena Ravenclaws Geist… ahh, nicht aufhören, Hermine!"

„Was, Rowena Ravenclaw?", sagte Hermine und erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. „Ja, hin und wieder hat sie sich blicken lassen…", sagte Pansy und ließ ihre Hand zwischen Hermines Beine gleiten. „Pansy!", rief Hermine plötzlich aus, löste sich von ihrer Freundin und sprang auf.

Sie nahm sich noch die Zeit, ihre Unterwäsche anzuziehen, dann riss sie die Schubladen der Kommode auf. „Das Diadem! Das ist doch Ravenclaws, nicht? Wie viele Sagen ranken sich darum? Sie alle hab ich in der Bibliothek gelesen!"

Pansy blickte sie völlig verständnislos an. Hermine fiel ein, dass Pansy von den Horkruxen nichts wissen konnte. Auch wenn sie Pansy vertraute, so durfte sie ihr doch nicht die Informationen geben. „Los, Pansy, zieh dich an! Wir müssen sofort Harry finden und dann vielleicht Professor Dumbledore!"

Hermine knöpfte eilig ihre Bluse zu und band sich rasch ihre Schnürsenkel. „Ich verstehe nicht, Hermine!", beklagte sich Pansy. „Gleich – ich denke, du wirst gleich erfahren, worum es geht.", versprach Hermine.

Mit Pansy im Schlepptau und das Diadem in ihrer Jacke verborgen, eilte Hermine zum Gryffindorturm, wo sie Harry das Artefakt zeigte. „Harry, es ist Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem!", sagte sie aufgeregt. Harry blickte zwischen ihr und Pansy unschlüssig hin und her. Schließlich sagte er: „Ich kann es spüren. Es ist Dunkle Magie."

Zu dritt gingen sie zu Dumbledores Büro. Der Professor begrüßte sie freundlich, auch wenn ihn Pansys Anwesenheit zu überraschen schien. „Professor, das Diadem von Ravenclaw!", rief Harry aufgeregt, „Hermine hat es mir gerade gebracht."

Professor Dumbledore musterte Hermine, dann Pansy. „Und welche Rolle spielt Miss Parkinson bei der ganzen Geschichte?", fragte er. Hermine sagte, unter Dumbledores Blick errötend: „Sie war, ähhm, bei mir. Eigentlich habe ich den entscheidenden Tipp von ihr bekommen."

„Nun, Miss Parkinson. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie die Seiten wechseln wollen?" Pansy nickte stumm. Hermine fragte sich, woher Dumbledore das schon wieder wusste. Dumbledore sagte: „Dann haben wir einen einfachen Beweis dafür. Dieses Diadem muss zerstört werden, da es einen Teil von Lord Voldemort beherbergt."

Pansy starrte ihn, Harry, Hermine und das goldene Schmuckstück entsetzt an. „Sir?", fragte sie verwirrt. Hermine wusste, dass Pansy daran dachte, dass dieses Ding schon einmal auf ihrem Kopf gesessen hatte, wenn auch nicht für lang, zum Glück.

Dumbledore drehte sich um zur Wand, wo das Schwert Gryffindors in einer Glasvitrine lag. Er entnahm es und streckte es Pansy hin. „Bitte, Miss Parkinson, beweisen Sie uns Ihre Loyalität."

Pansy ergriff das Schwert und näherte sich langsam dem Diadem. Nun schien Leben in es zu kommen; düstere Schatten erhoben sich daraus. Menschen. Tote Menschen. Mit einem Schaudern erkannte Hermine sich selbst. „NEIN!", hörte sie Pansy rufen und sah sie zusammensinken.

„Pansy, erschlag es!", rief Hermine. „Tu es!" Pansy hob das Schwert erneut und ließ es mit aller Kraft auf das Diadem hinabsausen. Mit einem metallischen Scheppern zerbarst das Schmuckstück und damit verschwand der schwarze, bedrückende Nebel.

Hermine fiel Pansy um den Hals. „Ich bin so froh, dass du es getötet hast!", stieß sie hervor.

„Was _war_ das?!", sagte Pansy und stützte sich auf Hermine, sichtlich zittrig. Professor Dumbledore bot ihr einen Sitzplatz an. „Das, Miss Parkinson, war ein Teil von Lord Voldemorts Seele." Er erklärte ihr, dass sie gerade einen Horkrux zerstört hatte. Pansy war sichtlich blass.

„Der Orden wird sich um Sie und um Ihre Eltern kümmern.", versprach Dumbledore. „Ihnen wird nichts passieren, Miss Parkinson."

Hermine, die neben Pansy saß, ergriff unter dem Tisch Pansys Hand und drückte sie voller Zuversicht. Dies war ein weiterer Schritt in Richtung Freiheit gewesen und auch wenn Pansy neutral bleiben wollte, so hatte sie einen immensen Beitrag zum Kampf gegen Voldemort beigetragen.

Als die drei Schüler Dumbledors Büro verließen, ließ Hermine Harry einen kleinen Vorsprung. Sie nahm Pansy beiseite und sagte leise: „Ich bin stolz auf dich, dass du es töten konntest, bisher hat das nur Harry geschafft. Ich liebe dich, Pansy. Wir werden dich beschützen und wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, sind wir beide frei und können das tun, was wir wollen."

Pansy lächelte leicht. „Ich muss das erst verdauen, Hermine. Aber eines ist sicher: ich liebe dich auch und wenn ich Voldemort persönlich entgegentreten muss, um für uns beide zu kämpfen."

Hermine küsste sie als Antwort.


End file.
